


Night Calls to the Wolf

by Eruna2704



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Half-Vampires, Humor, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruna2704/pseuds/Eruna2704
Summary: Chloe didn't ask for any of this.She didn't ask to be one of the most powerful vampires in the world.She didn't ask to be the catalyst for a supernatural war.She didn't ask to have her humanity tested at every corner.To be fair Embry didn't ask for it either, but he's along for the ride.





	1. The Night's Agent

**Author's Note:**

> I found twilight fanfic from when I was 13 and decided that it needed some serious revamping (ha get it?), enjoy what ensues.

Washington wouldn't have been my first choice, especially not the backwater forest town of Forks.  
Why my parents wanted to holiday in the gloomy town after leaving our home of gloomy London, was beyond me. Yet, I'm in no position to complain, not that that has ever stopped me.  
"Look I understand the whole concept of family bonding, but couldn't we bond on a beach in, oh I don't know, Mexico?" I asked from the backseat of the rented four by four, which Dad had got upon our arrival to Forks.  
He shot me a playful glare.  
"Because spending time with you parents in the beauty of nature is just the kind of grounding you need, before you head off to University and forget about us." He replied. Mum simply tutted next to him.  
She was applying her makeup in the car mirror, a superpower if there ever was one.  
"Indulge your father, in a way he's right. We'll both miss you when you're gone."  
The buildings of Fork's town center began to fade the longer we traveled along it's wide American road. Soon the towering forests began to be the only thing to cast a shadow against the setting sun.  
"I'll miss you too, you know that." I said, a sad smile on my face. "But I can't help thinking that camping in rainy America, with bears and wolves and God knows what, isn't exactly the wholesome family bonding I had in mind."  
Mum snorted from her seat, a subtle side eye cast at Dad.  
"Me neither." She grumbled. Dad rolled his eyes, pulling the car into a hidden niche in the forest lining of the road.  
A large campsite sign sat next to the parking bays and of the left of the enclosed space, a path led of into the depths of the wet emerald shamrock pine needles.  
"Both of you need to give it a chance, who knows this experience may be a beautiful memory you keep for life." He said as he parked up. I chuckled lightly, unbuckling my seatbelt to lean forward and hug my Dad from behind.  
"Fine, as long as we're together. Even if it means being miserable and wet together." I replied.

 

Once the camp and fire has been settled - a feat that took far too long and involved numerous foul words slipping out of my mouth - We had settled to eat our food. Mum had brought some sausages and potatoes from the grocer, which we were all content to slow roast over the fire.  
We spent the majority of the night talking and joking, our laughter accompanying the crickets that sang into the night. Half way during our conversation, I grew quiet as a pang of sadness hit me.  
I would go off to University, get my medical degree and then time would just slip past. My parents would grow old and then they too will fade away like my youth, it was all a bit tragic wasn't it?  
"Chloe?" My mother's voice shook me out my thoughts. I looked up at her, I could guess my face resembled that of a deer caught in headlights. "Everything OK?"  
I nodded convincingly, smiling.  
"Just zoned out is all." Mum took this as a satisfactory response, returning to her story of when I was younger.  
I mentally berated myself for overthinking so much, hell if I spent so much time overthinking then I would miss the moments I'm so scared of missing. I chuckled to myself quietly, downing the last bits of my tea and getting up.  
"Hey I'm just gonna pee." I say casually, smiling at my mum's disgusted noise.  
"We don't need to know!" She exclaimed. I turned around as I walked backwards, shrugging cheekily.  
"No need to fear natural processes mother dearest." I reply.  
I walked out of the clearing, into the encompassing arms of the forest. I trudged along for a bit in the dark, using my phone flashlight to light my path. A shiver wracked up my spine as a sudden gust of cold air nipped at my skin, a strange occurrence. As far as I remembered, the entire afternoon and night had been pleasantly warm. I shrugged it off, picking a spot to do my business.  
Once I had finished, I intended to head back down my path when something crossed it.  
I immediately shut of the phone flash, scared that I would draw attention to myself. It was hard to see what it was in the darkness, but the filtered moonlight allowed me to see what seemed like grey fur.  
A bear?  
But since when were bears grey? An old bear?  
No that's ridiculous.  
I stood stock still, placing my hand over my mouth to muffle my breath. The creature stood and sniffed the air, a low growl rippling from it's chest and causing my heart to beat erratically against my own. It shifted again, posturing itself so I could take in it's full height. It was massive, larger than the tallest man I could have thought of and it carried the muscle mass of a bull.  
Before I could think of a quiet escape, a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the air.  
Coming from the direction of our camp.  
The beast leapt into action, sprinting in the direction of the noise and disappearing into the night. I chased after it, sadly not nearly as fast.  
By the time I broke through the tree line of our clearing, my breathing was ragged and strained, chest rising and falling hard and fast. Our fire had been put out and I couldn't make out the forms of my parents anywhere.  
"Mum?" I called out, no response. "Dad?" Again. nothing.  
The air was unsettling, too quiet and cold. I drew closer to the camp, my steps hesitant.  
"I saw something out in the woods, I think we need to move." I called out again, very aware that they weren't there to answer. Nothing stirred on the campsite, as I got closer I noticed that the tent had a large gash ripped out of it and dark liquid spattered the ground.  
My hair rose on my arms.  
"Now now little lamb, no need to fear."  
I whirled round, near stumbling to the ground at what I was witnessing.  
Two women, breathtakingly beautiful, held my parents. My mum was bloodied, her eyes open but her stare was vacant, blood smeared across her neck. She was held by a blonde woman, covered in what I can only assume is my mother's blood. The red head next to her was in a similar condition, only holding my semi conscious father.  
"Chloe-" He began, but was cut off by the womans mouth on his neck.  
She bit him, tearing out a large chunk of flesh and allowing fresh waves of blood to drench his weakened body.  
The women cast both corpses to the ground.  
I stumbled backwards, tears flowing down my cheeks as my dinner threatened to come back up my throat. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight, even as tears blurred my vision.  
"Oh look Elisa, the poor little thing is going into shock." The blonde woman purred, stalking towards me. I braced myself, willing myself not to move.  
There was no point in fleeing. What was there to run too?  
"Kira, don't lets get out of here. You said we'd get in and get out." The red head hissed. The blonde was in front of my now, so quick that I didn't even see her move. She pulled a stray brown curl from hair, trailing a blood stained finger down my brown cheek.  
"Since when were you afraid of a few wolves? Besides, young blood is the sweetest." Kira said, red eyes pinning me to the spot. Up close she was even more stunning and ten times more terrifying.  
"What are you?" I stuttered out, feeling the sense of dread heightening the longer she touched me. She brought her lips to my ear.  
"We, little lamb, are vampires."  
A loud growl sounded from behind me, causing the blonde to look past my head. She hissed, as did Elisa.  
From my side, emerged a large grey wolf. I recognized it in an instant as what I saw in the forest. In the dim light I could make out its fur pattern, grey all over with white patches on both eyes.  
I met it's eyes and it froze, a low whine emitting from the beast.  
Behind it, more emerged until a whole pack stood on either side of the vampire and myself.  
"Kira now! Lets go!" Elisa shrieked angrily. Kira grinned down at me, bloody teeth gleeming.  
"Not without a taste."  
Growls erupted as the blonde brought her lips to my wrist, swiftly biting down. I screamed in pain as she drank from me, her lips burning my bloodstream. I collapsed to my knees as she let go of me, body doubling over in pain.  
It felt like the fire was making its way up veins, seeping into my bones even. My head swam, face crumpling in pain as I screamed and screamed and screamed...


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has come to my attention that I don't know basic grammar or spelling... I'll ignore it if you do....

"You have to help her!"

"There's no garauntee she'll survive the change, I'm sorry Embry."

"Carlisle her heart rates going down!"

White. The entirety of my vision was a steady stream of white light, accompanied by a cornucopia of voices. Shouting, hushed, angry, calm..... It was too much, as everything came back at 200% intensity. I could feel everything, sadness, shock, worry but it didn't feel like my own. It felt like my mind was under the pressure of a rubber band about to snap.

"Bella, shield her. She's waking up."

Quiet.

I opened my eyes, only to be met by a bunch of faces staring back at me. Faces... Like before. Beautiful, scarily so. They all backed away from me, except a man. He looked to be in his mid thirties, blonde hair and kind golden eyes.

"Easy, easy." He said calmly, placing a hand atop my own. I stared at him confusedly, struggling to remember.

"Who are you? What happened?" I asked groggily, as if I had just woken up from century long nap. He smiled, allowing me to sit up next to him.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and a lot has happened to you, but before I get into that there are a few things that I need to explain." He replied. "But I need you to know that you're not in any danger now, we're here to help." My common sense told me that no one could be trusted, especially not people who looked so similar to those women. I looked around at all the people in the room, a pixie haired woman and blonde man, a brown haired woman near Carlisle, a brunette and red haired man with a teenage girl... I froze as my eyes landed on the last couple. A brunette man and blonde woman. I physically recoiled back from Carlisle, anger rising steadily.

"She's not the woman who attacked you."

I turned to find the owner of the voice, finding a tall muscular man emerging from the corner of the room. He was handsome, strong jaw and warm brown eyes, combined with his large frame and russet skin. Something about him seemed so familiar, like face of a relative that you remembered vaguely from toddler-hood. Yet, it was so different, something about him drew me in and I physically had to tear my eyes away from him.

"Embry." The blonde man next to the small woman warned, a strong southern drawl. Embry simply glared at the man, causing Carlisle to step in. He moved at a rapid speed to stand in front Embry, only this time my eyes caught every movement, every small detail of his movement. It was almost as if I could her the friction of the his shoes against the floor.

Realization began to dawn on me as my memory started to flood back to me, as I started to truly feel my body.

"You have to give her time Embry, this is a great shock to the system." Carlisle whispered, but if was almost as if he was shouting.

"I'm vampire." I muttered, staring at my hand and how agile they were in their movement.

"She didn't seem to need a lot of time to figure that out." Embry said, staring at me.

"Back off dog." The blonde woman hissed. Embry scoffed hard, folding his arms over his chest.

"You back off, I'm more involved in this than you." He growled. I cut the squabbling off.

"Where is she? Where are they both?" I asked Embry. His gaze softened as his eyes settled on me, a soft smile playing on his full lips.

"They're taken care of." He replied.

"Define taken care of." I prodded. The red haired man was next to reply.

"Dead." He answered. Carlisle returned to my side, sitting down next to me. I looked at him, my face a mixture of grief and relief, as I nodded slowly in acceptance. I wouldn't have my revenge but at least those bitches weren't alive.

"They're is something you need to know, Chloe you're very special." Carlisle said gently. I was beyond the point of caring as to how he knew my name. Carlisle looked to the younger brunette woman, nodding.

All of a sudden, voices began flooding into my head. I recognized some of them, Carlisle, Embry... Yet nobody was visibly talking. I clutched my head in irritation.

"Stop it!" I exclaimed. The tension in my head only increased, worried voices. The room began to shake, books flying off shelves and furniture vibrating in place. It was all too much, too much to hear and to see and too feel.

"You have to drown it out." Carlisle said, taking my hand. "Focus on breathing and it'll become easier." 

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. 

The air felt unnecessary, like I was miming what it felt like to have gulp up air, but Carlisle was right. The voices faded from shouting to hushed chatter, the emotions released their grip on my head and everything in the room halted to a standstill. I looked up at Carlisle in shock, trying desperately not to project the acute fear that had taken up residency in me. 

A freak among freaks, was I more dangerous? 

"You're a quick learner, that'll prove to be an advantage in controlling your powers." The red head said... Edward. His name was Edward. He nodded in reassurance, as if he heard my thoughts... Because he could. 

"In all my years of this life, I've never met someone with a gift like yours." Carlisle admitted. "Your mind is incredibly powerful, from we can tell so far your powers range from telekinesis, telepathy and emphatic control." 

"Great?" I answered, genuinely confused at his excitement. Were we all going to pretend that I've become a blood sucking demon that fed on people? " Probably a dumb question but completely valid right now, why is my throat burning?" 

I hadn't notice it at first, but the pain built to a harsh acidic burn. The girl had blood in her, as did Embry. Yet they both smelled completely different, she smelt like the other vampires to an extent but underneath the sweet scent of Embry's blood was something different. 

"Embry is one of the wolves who saved you." Edward said, yet again answering my thoughts. "He is also seems to be your blood-singer..." 

"That's not possible." the black haired- Alice said. I scrunched my eyebrows in response. 

"My what now?" I said, exasperated. Esme was quick to cut the conversation, grabbing my hand and helping me up from the bed. She slung my arm in hers and led me to the door and signaled to the blonde woman. I think her name is Rose? Rosalie? 

"Explanations can wait, lets get you fed and in a better head space. Rosalie can take you hunting." My eyes widened. 

"Do you mean eat.... like... people?" I asked, stomach churning. Esme shook her head vigourously. 

"No no! Our lifestyle choices are different to others of our kind, we feed on animals." Esme said warmly. Rosalie appeared by my side, taking my hand with a warm and somewhat sympathetic smile. 

"Come on, you'll see."


	3. Nodus Tollens

The hunt with Rosalie was as pleasant as sucking a deer dry of blood could be, uneventful and satisfying. The quiet of just Rosalie's thoughts was more welcoming than the blood, I especially appreciated her soft concern over my well-being. It was motherly and I could tell her thoughts were genuine, it made me feel bad for reacting so badly to her at first.  
But the dread set in on the walk back home, the impending noise and clarity waiting for me back at the Cullen's house. 

"Do you ever to get used to all of this?" I asked Rosalie as we strolled side by side. She smiled softly down at me,shrugging her shoulders lightly. Her every movement was so graceful and posed, did I look like that? 

"We all take our time in coming to terms with all of it, some faster than others." She said, turning to look at me. "But its alright if you need longer, you need to mourn and come to terms with everything you lost. It won't be easy, but you'll have us." I nodded in response, managing a small smile. I didn't want to feel the pain but I knew she was right, constantly pushing it down would only make more volatile, more likely to explode and hurt someone. And the Cullens are nice people, something I realized more so when Rosalie explained the family dynamic and history to me. I didn't want to cause them pain. 

"I'm not looking forward to that part, the coming to terms part that is." I admitted. Her thoughts agreed that she too wouldn't enjoy seeing the pain I'd have to go through, yet she thought me strong enough to do it. 

"I think its important to remember that in the end, you'll accept whats happened to you. And again, you have a support network of people who care." She said, briefly recalling what happened to her. I averted my thoughts and tried to block it out, it didn't seem my place to know the detail. I quickly changed the topic. 

"So, how come Embry seems so interested in me? Aren't vampires and werewolves meant to hate each other." I attempted to keep my voice light. She scoffed, rolling her eyes as the house came in sight between the trees. 

"We have an arrangement with the Quileute wolves and I would say that hate is a strong word." Rosalie said carefully. I chuckled, her thoughts were swimming with less the complementary thoughts concerning the wolves. 

"Strong dislike?" I joked, causing her to let out a bell like laugh. 

"Exactly!" She exclaimed, leading me up the back stairs of the house. " As for Embry, well that's not my place to explain." Her statement was pointed and when I followed her gaze into the living room of the house, I paused. 

Through the clear glass, I could see a group of men - including Embry - standing with Jasper and Emmett. They were tall like Embry, bronze skinned and all sporting the same tribal tattoo on their arm. There were four including Embry. 

"Good hunt?" Emmett called out as we entered the house, a happy grin on his face. Emmett's thoughts were fleeting and light, I liked his mind. I simply focused on his thoughts in order to centre myself against the sudden onslaught of noise. I chuckled at him. 

"What quantifies a bad hunt?" I asked playfully. Jasper smirked next to him, folding his arms over his chest. He looked stiff and uncomfortable, he hated the stench. I would agree, but all I could really smell was Embry. Was it creepy to unconsciously sniff someone?

Yes, definitely. 

"Well you haven't killed anyone so, I would say an overall success." Jasper said. I shot him an incredulous look, letting out a baffled chuckle.

"You and I have very different ideas of success." I replied, earning a few chuckles. 

"Well you seem a lot more in control than a lot of other newborns." Said one of the taller men. Jacob, I think I heard Renesmee thinking about him earlier. "I'm Jacob, this is Sam and Paul; I'm sure you already know who Embry is." 

I greeted them shyly, trying to not offend them with my face. The stink was pretty bad up close, but I wasn't about to get on their bad side.

"We came to check up on how you are, we brought you to Carlisle as soon as we could but we weren't sure if you were going to make it." Same explained. 

He felt bad, guilty even. They all did, but no one more so then Embry, angry that he let me go through so much pain. Yet I couldn't figure out why, they were all guarding their thoughts against me. Something was still being left unsaid. 

"Well I'm glad you did what you did, thank you. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you guys." I said sincerely,earning a sad smile from all four of them. A small part of me wished they weren't there, that I had died. 

I smothered that thought quickly. 

"I need to talk to you." Embry said suddenly. His emotional state was all kinds of frantic, so I had to commend how stoic he appeared to be. Jasper was the first to step in front of me, arm holding me back. 

"She's still a newborn, that's not wise." He warned, receiving a growl in reply from Embry. I gently placed my hand on Jasper's arm, asking him silently to look at me. 

"What if we just go into the next room, you can feel my emotions. You can feel when I'm about to lose control, come in and pull me out. But I think I've got this." I reassured him. He had a skeptical look on his face, but he seemed satisfied with my plan as he hesitantly removed his arm. I looked up at Embry, motioning to the little room next to the living room. 

The inside was well lit, with two medium plush sofas facing each other. In the middle was a coffee table and the entire room was encompassed by books about art and architecture. I took a seat on one of the couches and Embry sat opposite me on the other, his brow furrowed as he refused to meet my gaze. I smiled kindly, trying to diffuse the tension. 

"No offence but you feel like you're about to explode and I don't particularly want to scrape you off the wall." I joked, realising too late how deflated and unfunny it sounded. I mentally cringed; did i truly expect to calm him down when I was torn between terrible anxiety and wanting to eat him? Did my common sense leave with my mortality? 

I mentally sighed with relief when he let out a chuckle. He met my eyes and my breath caught in my throat, if I could blush I would have. In England I would say that I dated, but I was certainly not stranger to flirting. Some might even say I was good at it, but no guy I've known has ever been as handsome as Embry. All cheekbones and warm brown eyes... 

I am losing the plot. 

"Sorry, I know this isn't helping you." He apologised " But I need to tell you now, rip off the bandaid kinda thing." I nodded, urging him to continue. "So with werewolves, there's thing called imprinting and I guess what I'm trying to say is that... You are my imprint." 

"Isn't that what baby deer do to people who rescue them and then they see that person as their mother?" I asked cautiously, afraid to offend him. He stared at me blankly for a few fleeting moments - they felt like a lifetime - before bursting out into a loud laugh. I giggled nervously along, somewhat enjoying the sound. It felt like a warm fire on a cold day. When Embry finally calmed down, he spoke again. 

"I guess that's the right concept, its more of a soulmate thing." I tilted my head slightly. 

"Like this whole blood- singer thing, Rosalie told me that's how vampire knows they have a mate when their mate is human." Embry nodded, smiling genuinely for the first time since I've met him. He was relieved, glad that I didn't reject him. 

"Yeah exactly, weird for a vampire and werewolf to have but that's another story. Look I just wanted you to know that I'm not trying to force anything on you but I just thought you should know." At that moment he opened up his thoughts, recalling the night we met. 

It was odd to see me through his eyes, it was almost as if his very existence revolved around me. It was hard to digest how he felt, almost so intense that it threatened to swallow him up, like he couldn't contain his joy. It was intense, I definitely felt that. Usually, my instincts would tell me that that's creepy for many reasons. Human me would have fled at the first sign of this level of adoration, but I wasn't human anymore. The story had changed and now vampire me had to adapt to the new plot, play by the rules and common sense. For some odd reason, I wasn't adverse to Embry's intense love. 

"I believe you, but I don't make this seem like I'm leading you on. Right now my control is hanging on a thin string and the last thing I want is to hurt you or anyone." He looked slightly deflated by my words. " But hey, I'm not saying never. I just need some time to adjust and I think you can help me learn control. I mean if I can resist you, everyone else will be a breeze." Embry was ecstatic, the happiness rolled off him in waves. 

"Well then I guess you and I will be spending a lot of time together, to help you learn control." He added the last part hastily, trying not to come off creepy. I chuckled, what have I gotten myself into? Before I could reply, a knock at the door interrupted me. 

Edward poked his head through the door, a small grin on his face. No doubt he had been listening, then again from what I could hear; the whole house had been eavesdropping. Edward looked directly at me.

"There's somebody that would like to meet you."


	4. Monachopsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Issa small itty bitty chapter...

Eleazar was much like Carlisle and I could see why they were friends in the first place. Both of their thoughts ran like rivers, flowing and ebbing with philosophy and knowledge from centuries of living. Yet, like Carlisle, Eleazar held a gift for compassion with his gift for picking out powers. Honestly, if he wasn't analyzing me, I could probably listen to his thoughts for hours as they were just so rich with history. 

I sat straight on the table in Carlisle's study while Eleazar stood across from me, eyes closed in concentration. I tried to ignore the awkward silence that was created, especially with Carlisle and Edwards refusal to speak. Instead I preoccupied my thoughts with Embry and our conversation earlier. 

The more I thought about it, the more ludicrous it sounded and the more I began to doubt this whole imprint thing. Was he forced to love me? Is the imprint bond really surrendering his free will just because his wolf needs a mate? Or was it truly a soulmate situation, after all he is apparently my soulmate. But I don't love Embry, I'm drawn to him yes but I can't return his level of devotion right now. Did I even believe in soulmates? 

" Has anyone ever told you that you overthink?" Edward chuckled, to which I scowled slightly. 

Has anyone ever told him that he's nosy? 

"Yes." He replied, laughing lightly at me disgruntled face. I cracked a small smile, looking up Eleazar who had now opened his eyes. His expression was strained, causing my smile to fall. 

"You certainly are an enigma..." He muttered. 

"What is it Eleazar?" Carlisle asked, concerned. Eleazar turned away from for a moment, before whipping back around again to face me. 

"I can't pinpoint a certain gift, but I can be certain that all your gifts stem from your mind and the manipulation of the minds around you. You've picked up Edward and Jasper's gift upon transformation, simply by being around them. You have exceeded Renesmee's gift of projection, even if you don't know it yet." He said, riding his train of thought.

"What does that mean?" Edward asked. 

"Her gift of telekinesis was almost a foundation gift, her mind is so impressionable that she seems to pick up and alter the mental gifts around her. As for a maximum cap, I can't seem to find one or if she is even restricted to sponging off the gifts around her." He finished. 

The house was silent around us, I mentally made a note of how bad the Cullens were at eavesdropping. 

"What does that mean?" I asked quietly, almost afraid to hear the answer. Eleazar looked at me kindly, pity and fear mixing in his emotions. 

"It means that you will have to try extra hard to control yourself, you are very powerful." He turned to Carlilse "It also means Aro can never find out about her." 

"If the Volturi were to know about her-" Edward began 

"Then they would take her." Carlisle finished. Eleazar simply nodded, turning to me. 

Black cloaks, stone cities, millennia of knowledge... red eyes staring uncaring. Two twins, coiled in smoke and pain; fear synonymous with their innocent grins. Power and above all, the law. Red eyes and screaming, screaming, screaming... they sounded like my own screams. 

I quickly shook my head out of all three of their thoughts, casting a fearful gaze to Carlisle. His eyes were solemn, cast towards me in almost pain. 

"They would surely pervert her power, they would truly be unstoppable then. Aro will stop at nothing to get her." Eleazar concluded. That meant I was a liability, I was a danger. No one could be safe with me around, whether it was me hurting them or people trying to hurt them to get to me. Sensing my panic driven spiral, Carlisle spoke up. 

"The Volturi have no reason to visit and if they do, there are always ways to hide you Chloe." Carlisle reassured. I shook my head, no he wasn't risking all of their lives for me.

"With all due respect Carlisle, you've just met me. I'm not worth risking the lives of your family. If I truly am that dangerous, you can't keep me around." I argued, hopping off the table. "I appreciate everything you've done but getting you all killed is a piss poor way of repaying you." Carlisle shot Edward a look behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. 

"We're not going to let you roam around without any guidance. You're young and you've just suffered a terrible loss, you'll only become dangerous if I turn my back on you now." He said, tone firm but caring. "Stay with us until you learn to properly control yourself and your powers, then you can decide whether you wish to stay or not, but you will always be welcomed into my family." A lump formed in my throat. I couldn't protect my family before, what if the people I care about are just destined to die around me? What if I'm always going to be the last one standing in the ashes? 

"I'm not good." I said hoarsely. Carlisle shook his head. 

"I disagree."


	5. Kairosclerosis

2 MONTHS LATER

I focused solely on the wine glass, trying to follow Jasper's instructions of how to move it. It dipped into a rapid figure of eight, then side to side and then in a perfect circle. I willed my mind to bend, envisioning my hands stretching out beyond my body to move the glass and control it. When we first started these exercises, it was hard to move a pencil up and down.

"OK, now set it down gently on the coffee table." Jasper instructed. The coffee table was on the other side of living room and I wasn't allowed to use my hands to guide my powers, the glass faltered a bit as I contemplated it's route. "Don't lose focus, you've got this." I nodded, setting my face into a determined mask. I closed my eyes, feeling the glass pass me from behind. I imagined the glass on a conveyor belt, with it's finally destination being the coffee table.

The gently clink of glass against wood told me I had succeeded. I opened my eyes and sure enough, the glass stood still on the table and I couldn't help but grin. Jasper came up behind me, giving me a pat on the shoulder.

"Good, I think we can move on to bigger things next." He said. I chuckled deviously.

"You reckon Emmett would be a willing test subject?" I asked. Jasper laughed, his all too familiar smirk gracing his face as he stared up at the ceiling towards Emmett and Rosalie's room.

"If he is, then I'll make sure to record the entire lesson." He replied. I was about to go ask him when a familiar scent wafted into the house, halting me in my tracks. I only just caught Jasper's eye roll as he said. "Can't keep him away can we?"

"I heard that." Embry said, stepping into the living room. I stifled a laugh into my sleeve,Jasper was right. It seemed like everywhere I turned Embry was there, however it was not suffocating. He maintained a quiet watch, letting me get on with my training while providing some idle chat from time to time. I didn't mind so much, he added a sense of normalcy in my day. "So is X-men training down for today?"

"So you didn't come to see me?" Jasper said, feigning offense. Embry's dead pan expression made it very clear that he wasn't amused, which made the whole thing more comical too me as I laughed quietly. "Yes, we're done. Do you need to be taken for a walk?"

"Easy, easy." I laughed, going to stand beside Embry before he got anymore agitated. "Tell Carlisle I'll be home by 10 tonight." Jasper nodded, smiling cheekily at me before stalking off into the house. "Try and lighten up, the sense of humor in this house is drier than a desert." Embry rolled his eyes as I turned to him.

"I'm all for sarcastic humor just-" I cut him off, playfully poking his arm.

"Just not when it comes from vampires?" He looked down at me - I mean I'm taller than average and even I felt dwarfed by his sheer size - quirking a dark eyebrow at me.

"I think you're funny." He replied simply. I scoffed lightly, grabbing my coat from where I chucked it on the chair and beginning to head out house.

"Yeah but you're biased." He chuckled as his caught up beside me, opening the front door for me. "So where are we going today?" I asked as we headed towards Embry's truck. It was an old beast, a banged up gmc that he saved from the scrap yard. Although it looked rickety and well used, it ran like a dream thanks to both Jacob and Embry's efforts.

"To La Push." He said simply. I halted in my tracks, head whipping around to face him. He wore a slightly amused grin at my expression, brown eyes sparkling with held in laughter.

"Am I allowed? I thought we couldn't set foot on your territory." Embry shook his head, taking my hand in his as we reached his car. I ignore the burning in my throat at that action, trying to block out the steady thrum of his pulse underneath my fingertips.

"You're my imprint, the usual rules don't apply to you." He said, sliding into the drivers seat as I slid into the passenger site. I looked at him hesitantly.

"We're going to a beach that's possibly populated with humans. You see the danger in that right?" I asked, slightly dumbfounded at his reckless suggestion. He looked at me defiantly, almost as if he was convinced he could see something that I couldn't see.

"You've gone through these last couple months with no problems and you've seen me everyday. You said it yourself, if you can resist me then you'll be fine." He began to drive out the driveway, his truck engine purring underneath us. I pouted in my seat, completely feeling thrown out of my depth.

"It's rainy." I said rather childishly, folding my arms across my chest. Embry laughed next to me, staring up at the sky briefly.

"This is Forks, it's always raining."

 

Luckily for us, the beach was empty, which meant to whole stretch was free for us to roam as we pleased.

"This is my favorite spot to come to when I need to clear my head, escape the pack mind for awhile you know that sorta thing." Embry said, flopping down on a log near the waves. I smiled, sitting down next to him. We both watched in silence as the waves lapped at the shore, drawing in further and further before recoiling back into the arms of the sea. Embry's thoughts were hushed and concealed next to me, a blanket of serenity around him. Despite the overwhelming urge to hurt him, his presence was rather soothing.

In the 2 months I've been with the Cullens, he has helped me grapple with my self control and grief. There have been times when training with Edward or Jasper has gotten frustrating, but Embry always knew when I was getting overwhelmed and was always there to force into a well needed break. In many ways I think that's why the Jasper found his presence to be a annoying, Jasper wanted me to be stronger and Embry wouldn't allow me to push myself to breaking point. I suppose he could see how fragile I felt, or perhaps he was just too overprotective for his own good.

Yet apart of me still wrestled with how uneasy I felt for bonding with him so quickly. I didn't want him to latch on to me because of the imprint and I certainly didn't want to stick to him because he's my mate. It seems like it should be cut and dry, yet I don't feel good about being forced into love. Where was my free will? Was this really what I wanted all along, what my human life couldn't give me?

"What you thinking about?" Embry said quietly, averting my attention. I looked at him, a small smile on my face.

"Nothing, its dumb really." I said dismissively.

Embry smiled gently, placing his hand on top of mine and the all to familiar burn made itself apparent. I stomached it, willing myself not be controlled by my thirst. "It won't matter if you share it then." He coaxed. I sighed, letting my eyes linger on his before drifting to the setting sun over the ocean's body.

"Do you ever wonder how much of what you feel is because of the imprint?" I asked him, too afraid to look at his expression. His mind went wild then, images of when he first met me popping into his mind, followed by those times his heart ached from loneliness and constantly have to experience imprinting through the pack mind.

"Are you talking about obligation?" He asked. I simply nodded, turning to him with a grimace. "When I first heard about imprinting I thought it was nothing more than wolf hormones. Basically you're wolf telling you who to bang so you could continue passing down the gene, I thought it was just biological." I quirked an eyebrow. "Thought?" I asked. "Yeah, but as more of the pack imprinted it became clear that there was a theme. Before Paul imprinted, his anger issues were at an all time high but then after Rachel; he became so calm. Well calm for Paul." I giggled, I've only know Paul for a little bit but he was an obvious hot-head. " Quil's anxiety decreased, Jared became more serious about his life goals, Jacob made his peace with Bella and Edward... So if you ask me if I think it's biological, I would say no."

"Then what is it?" I asked. Embry shrugged, a small smile on his full lips.

"I don't think anyone knows for sure, but if anything maybe a nudge in the right direction." I smiled at that, as he said it I felt a wave of contentedness wash over him.

"OK then, if that is the case then you have to promise me something." I said as Embry got up. He quirked his lip, extending his hand to help me up. I relished the warmth of his hand against my ice cold one.

"Name it Cullen." He teased. I rolled my eyes, trying and failing to contain my grin.

"Don't say anything you don't mean, not unless you really feel it." I noticed how Embry didn't let go of my hand as we walked to his car, I hated how happy it made me feel.

"What? Like "I love you"?" I nodded, watching his mind and emotions whirl when he said those three words. I could sense he too didn't want to rush anything, but he was struggling against what his wolf wanted. Sometimes I swear that, when I was around the wolves, I could hear two voices for one head. "That and other things, but mostly that." I said. He nodded, eyes serious as he was physically trying to concentrate on biting his tongue. "Promise Embry." He stopped suddenly, turning around and causing me to crash into his chest. His sweet scent nearly overwhelmed me, causing me to take a very quick step back as the pain peaked in my throat. I focused on his eyes, trying to swallow the venom that pooled in my mouth.

"You want me to promise not to say it until I mean it?" I nodded, I could sense the conflict and I would be lying if I said I didn't feel conflicted too. "OK." I wasn't convinced, so I raised my hand up with my pinky extended, causing him to roll his eyes. "You're not serious, what are we five?"

"I have all the time in the world to wait Call, so pinky swear now and save yourself from me haunting you." I teased, earning a deep chuckle. He took my pinky and shook his head, figure shaking with soft laughter. Embry then took my hand and led me past hist truck, towards the direction of the woods. "Wait where are we going?"

"It's time for you to meet someone." Embry replied.

 

We were walking for a little over ten minutes - half of which I spent pestering Embry with questions - before we reached a house tucked into the woods. The smell surrounding it was clearly werewolf, but it almost masked the smell of cinnamon muffins, brownies and human blood. I immediately stopped, drawing Embry's attention. He immediately sensed my worry, placing a reassuring hand on my back as he forced me to walk forward.

"You can't avoid people forever, the more you avoid it the worse it's gonna get. Besides the rest of the pack is there, so there are safety precautions." He explained as we approached the porch. I could hear the loud chatter and laughter from outside and one unfamiliar scent wafted towards along with the smell of each wolf. I hadn't met the whole pack and the thought of meeting the people Embry was closest to, sent my anxiety through the roof.

"What if they don't like me?" I whisper, low enough so only Embry could hear. He chuckled as he we trotted up the stair to the - wide open - front door. The chatter quietened as we entered through the door and if I wasn't dead, I swear my heart would have stopped. A dozen or so unfamiliar faces switched their gazes to us including two women, one of which was human. Small smirks began to erupt all over the room.

I made a mental note to murder Embry later.

"Embry, Chloe you guys made it." Sam appeared from the back door, carrying a tray of barbecued meat. It was strange seeingSam not in alpha/wolf mode, even more strange seeing him an apron being all domestic.

"Sorry Sam, I had no idea we were coming." I chuckled, throwing shady side eye towards Embry. Jacob and another boy next to us letting out a laugh as Sam glared at Embry.

"I told you to tell her." He said sternly.

"I did." Embry lied, smirking down at me. I narrowed my eyes at him but if I could blush, I would have been red to the ears.

"On the way here doesn't count." I said pointedly, causing Sam's eyes to nearly bulge out of his head and for Jacob's laughter to intensify.

A woman got up from her seat on the table, causing my breath to catch. She was very beautiful, silky thick black hair that fell to her shoulder and beautiful russet skin. When she turned to face me, I was slightly taken aback by the long raised claw marks that extended from her face to her chest. I forced my eyes not to stare as she approached me, placing her hand on my cold arm. Her smile was warm, reaching her brown eyes; he thoughts light and caring. She was genuinely happy to meet me and despite my previous worries, her scent was muted compared to Embry's.

"I'm so sorry Embry didn't warn you, I know this must be hard for you since..." She seemed to try reach for any phrase that wouldn't offend me. I quickly reassured her.

"No no it's fine, it's a good surprise trust me." I said hastily. She beamed at me, taking both my hands in hers.

"I'm Emily, it's so good to have you here Chloe. We've heard so much about, we've all been so curious!" I chuckled, the guy next to Jacob spoke up.

"Then again we feel like we already know you, Embry has obsessive thoughts." He said. I felt Embry stiffen, no doubt glaring.

"Quit it Atera." He hissed, causing the entire house to rumble with laughter. Embry continued to introduce me to the entire pack and to my surprise, hearing their honest thoughts about me calmed me down considerably. Most of them had been there the night of the attack, and while I didn't appreciate the sympathy as much, it did mean they were really open to my presence. But the biggest hesitation came from one person in particular.

"Last but not least, this is Leah Clearwater."

Leah was beautiful, just as tall and muscular as the rest of the wolves and very pretty in the face. She had a light glower on her face, but I could see she was replaying the nights of the attack in her head. She too was haunted by my screams of pain as the venom made it's home in my body.

"Nice to meet you Leah." I said gently. He thoughts kept flicking from disgust to deep sadness, she understood what it was like to lose a parent.

"I really hope you stay this way." She said finally after a long deliberation. I nodded in agreement, hand reaching beside me to steady Embry as a wave of anger hit me from his side. I hated how it was my immediate reaction to soothe him but I focused on Leah and decided to berate myself later.

"I'm not planning on becoming a murderous dickhead just yet but, if I do you know what to do." I said, earning a small smile from her. I couldn't really tell it was more amusement or sadness. Emily was quick cut the interaction, moving everyone on to lighter entertainment.

"Ok you guys hungry? Lets eat!"


	6. Chrysalism

Angry clouds had settled over Forks for the past week, waiting and watching. They didn't rumble or hail down with rain for at least a week, but today they decided to unleash a torrent of rain and thunder.

I sat inside staring out at it, tightly snuggled in the bean bag by my room's clear glass wall that overlooked the forest behind the house. It was calming to simply just read and allow yourself to be lost in the sound of running water. Nessie sat on my bed, headphones in and sketching in her nearly full pad. This had become our usual routine on a Sunday, I'd help her finish off her homework and then we would chill until she went to sleep.

My relationship with Nessie was strange. I wouldn't say we were close, not like say Rosalie and I, but I felt weirdly protective over her even though technically we are the same age. Nessie was often in her own thoughts, which I suppose only I and Edward could understand. She found my presence soothing and even though she couldn't explain it, it was clear to see that she just craved having someone in the house who was the same age. That didn't prompt her to be more talkative - she was naturally quiet - but she treated our time like an escape, in all fairness I didn't mind. She was funny when she opened up and dropped her mask of caution.

Someone who I was truly missing the presence of, was Embry. The pack had been running double shifts since two vampires had been spotted near Portland, meaning Embry was away for most of the day and the night. When he was free, he was exhausted and I usually just let him sleep in my bed instead of letting him carry on with whatever wild plan he had for the day. He was literally dead on his feet, so when he slept, he slept for hours deeply.

Not that I watched him or anything, I'm not an absolute creep... OK but it was for like a minute!

I smiled to myself, staring out into the soaking woods. He was out there somewhere, probably thinking of his warm bed and food. He always thought about food.

"Girls! Dinner!" Esme call from downstairs, causing both of us to abandon our books and drawing respectively.

I found it weird at first when Esme and Carlisle made me sit and eat dinner with Nessie, until I realized what they were doing. They were so scared of me retracting into myself that they forced me to be around them, I couldn't say that it didn't work.

As we entered the kitchen/dining area, I noticed that for once nearly everyone was at home. It took me a quick moment to steady myself against the barrage of emotion and thoughts but I managed to quickly gather myself again. Edward smiled at me, noting that I was getting better at it. I showed him how much less strain I felt walking into crowded places. It many ways projecting my thoughts and conversing in my head felt weird, but I was getting used to that too.

"Ooh pasta!" Nessie said in hushed awe, taking her plate from the counter. I chuckled, settling myself on one of the counter stools.

"I swear to God, if you could eat pasta for every meal then you would." I teased, causing her to stick her tongue out at me.

"I wonder if you could make blood pasta." Emmett mused as he walked into the kitchen, earn a scoff and a roll of the eyes from Alice who walked in behind him.

"Only you Emmett." She sighed. I smirked at Emmett, juggling the idea in my head.

"So are we talking a pesto and blood pudding situation or full on blood sauce." I asked, watching the clogs turn in Emmett's head. Carlisle appeared from behind the door, setting down his work back. He was home surprisingly early.

"Chloe don't encourage him." He instructed playfully. I shrugged as Emmett frowned, sad his plans were thwarted.

"I wasn't doing anything of the sort, simply debating a hypothesis." I argued, grinning evilly. Carlisle shook his, a small smile on his face as he went to softly kiss Esme. 

"It wouldn't work anyway, blood sauce cant be cooked. Too much congealing." Nessie pointed out. I nodded in agreement, turning to look at her.

"True, but what if it was like a cold pasta salad?" I proposed, earning a snort from the half vamp. I was about to continue, when two familiar frantic voices entered my heads from the driveway of the house. 

Embry and Quil, both very clearly panicked.

I sped to the front door, opening it before they could ring the doorbell. Both Embry and Quil were panted and drenched in rain, they got here as fast as they could. Embry's eyes were ringed with darkness and his entire demeanor shook with anxiety.

"Guys what's wrong?" I asked, letting them in the house. Images flashed in my head, two vampires draped in black hooded cloaks and eyes bright red from a fresh feed. They were searching for something, for the Cullen's. Embry's thoughts were sharper than Quil's, as his eyes stayed fixated on a golden "V" necklace that hung from both the vampires necks. Carlisle appeared next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"The Volturi, they're looking for us." I said, eyes wide and focused on Embry. "They sent two vampires to Forks to check if you're still here." Carlisle's emotions remained pooled and calm, he was a master at keeping his wits about him.

"Boys, did they say why they're were looking for us?" Carlisle inquired, Embry shook his head. He was angry not scared, I on the other hand could help but let fear take root in my bones.

"No, only that Aro was going to come here to check on Renesmee." He replied. Alice's voice rang out from behind us.

"I've been keeping a watch on Aro's decisions, I would've seen it." Her tiny face held a deep frown.

"He hasn't decided yet, he's waiting on his scouts to tell him that we're still here." Edward interjected. His thoughts were whirling, he knew Nessie was in no real danger but he wondered what my presence would mean. I couldn't help but ponder the same thing.

"I need to leave." I said quietly.

"You're not going anywhere." Esme said sternly, taking my hand gently in hers.

"Only until they're gone, if they find out about me, if Aro reads my mind then you're all in danger." I squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'm not trying to run away." She smiled, her eyes sad. 

"It wouldn't matter even if you left, your scent is all over the house." Embry muttered angrily. Carlisle agreed.

"He's right, I estimate they'll be here in the next week and that's not enough time to get rid of your smell. If only we knew what he wanted..." Carlisle trailed off, sinking into his bank of memories.

If only I could be useful in these moments. I often kicked myself about stuff like this, sometimes it felt like my powers were cheap imitations or party tricks. I'd never really used them to help and now when a situation has arisen, I'm helpless. It's not like i could project myself to Italy to see what they wanted. Edward perked up.

"Maybe you can?" He said. I shook my head.

"I've never done that before, I don't even know if it's possible!" I exclaimed, incredulous. Edward shook his head, directing my thoughts to the time he explained the power of tracking to me. Using an item an individual owned to find the physical form in the world, using the tethers of that person's thoughts. My eyes widened. 

"Would you two care to explain." Alice said snarkily. I looked up at her, still trying to figure out the mechanics of what Edward was asking of me.

"I can use something Aro has touched frequently to track down his mind and read it, I can find out what he wants." I said. The more I mulled it over, the more possible the idea became. Carlisle shook his head, Embry screamed a very loud no in his head.

"You're not ready, doing something like this can damage your mind." Carlisle said, I took his hand in mine, staring at him earnestly. In all honesty I didn't think I was ready either, but the alternative of not trying was so much worse.

"We don't have time for me to be ready, but I'm the best shot we have to prepare for whats coming." I said, to which he partly agreed. "You must have something I can use Carlisle." He took a deep breath in, nostrils flaring a bit.

He nodded.

 

"This is a bad idea." Embry said, following my down the stairs from Carlisle's office as I carried the item. Aro had given Carlisle an antique knife a few centuries back when he left the Volturi, it was from his own personal collection which he hand cleaned every week. Carlisle himself had gone to call the rest of the family back to the house, along with Sam and Jacob.

"You don't think I don't know that?" I snapped, stress mounting. "It's the only chance we have Embry." He shook his head, grabbing my arm as we both set down at the bottom of the stairs.

"I can't accept that, I won't let him hurt you." Embry argued, anger increasing at the thought of harm befalling me.

"That's what you're not getting, he wont hurt me." I argued back. " He'll hurt everyone else to get to me." a low growl ripped from his throat, a subtle shake rippling through his body. I stared him down, too agitated to give in to Embry's wolf.

"I won't let you do this, you're gonna hurt yourself." His voice was deeper than usual, straining to keep calm. In that moment both of us felt like mortal enemies, having a stand off.

"I wasn't asking for your permission." I hissed, tone venomous. The anger made the burn for Embry's blood even worse, I wanted to hurt him for his assumed dominance over me. I stepped away before my anger got the better of my senses, speeding into the living room where everyone gathered. 

Everyone around me looked worried or in deep thought, even Sam and Emmett. I sat myself down on the sofa - which was conveniently left empty for me -, looking to Carlisle for guidance. He sat down next to me, putting his hand around my shoulder as he spoke.

"If you feel any sort of pain at all, pull yourself out. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good, now I only need you to focus on finding Aro. No more."

I took in a deep breathe, my eyes finding Embry's as he hung back by the doorway. I drowned out my guilt at snapping at him along with everyone else's thoughts, allowing my eyelids to fall shut.

I clutched the knife tightly, unafraid that it would break my titanium skin. I focused all my mind on picking up traces of thoughts, many whispers swirling in my head. I had heard Aro's voice from the Cullen's memories, but none of the most prominent whispers matched it. The blade throbbed with memory and thought, so many voices. I urged my brain to pick out the melodic tone of his voice, pushing past the swirling mists of memories. I delved further and further, until my ears caught it. A red mist, crimson actually. The largest cloud of mist but the quietest, swirling with calculated movement. It was hiding from me, the memory didn't want to be found. I reached out with my mind's hand and plunged head first into it.

When I opened my eyes, I was no longer in the living room sat on the sofa. Instead I was in a large dark bedroom, sat on the edge of an opulent mahogany four poster bed. The room around me was furnished with mahogany, adorned in lavish red velvet duvets and persian rugs. Outside, in the blazing sun, my acute hearing caught the laughter of children playing and the call of the market. It all sounded vaguely Italian.

"Do not lurk in the shadows, make yourself known." I froze, staring ahead of me at a large desk. A man, with moonlight white skin and red eyes sat facing me, his long black hair barely concealing his hungry grin. I recognized him immediately, stock still under Aro's gaze.

"Forgive me master, I did not wish to disturb you." An angelic voice said behind me.

A girl no older than 16, appeared to my side. She was just as angelic looking as she sounded, powder white skin and golden blonde. You wouldn't know she was a monster until you held her gaze and saw her blood red irises. It didn't take me long to guess who this was.

"You can never disturb me dear Jane." Aro said. Jane's emotion spiked with joy, mind lapping up Aro's validation. As disgusted as I was at the little display, I was glad that I was invisible and still able to access my powers.

"The Cullens still reside in Washington, do you wish to continue master?" Jane asked sweetly. Aro's thoughts whirled with images of Alice, Edward, Bella and... Eleazar. He was guarding his mind, careful not to make a decision. He was purposefully hiding from Alice.

"Plans are not concrete my dear, yet I will require us to leave on an excursion in the next day." Aro said, dismissing her. Jane nodded smugly, gliding out the door. I took this as an opportunity to probe Aro's mind further.

He had visited the Denali coven, wishing to consult Eleazar over an old mutual friend. He touched Eleazars hand and my mind burst into thousands of images. I clutched my head, mind reeling  as my senses were overloaded. I took a minute, breathing in and out to focus my mind on what I wanted. I searched for my face in Aro's mind and sure enough, there I was that day Eleazar visited us on Carlisle's request, eyes still blood red from the fresh change.

Aro knew everything about me, yet he was not going to take me. Not yet at least. Images of fire and two unfamiliar faces, a medieval European settlement and Gothic castle. Aro was younger, only a few hundred years old at the time. Old enemies are coming, Vladimir and Stefan. Aro needed our help, needed me.

I shuddered, bringing myself out of his mind. I stared one last time at Aro's beautiful visage before closing my eyes for a final time. I felt the air around my shimmer and shake, dissolving around me as I cast myself out of my own projection.

I opened my eyes and I was back in my living room. Everyone's eyes were on me, Edward especially looked pretty dazed. I slowly nodded, shocked myself that it even worked.

"Incredible." Carlisle whispered beside me. Sam swallowed, stepping forward from the awestruck crowd.

"Did you find out what he wants?" I nodded, explaining what I had found. The tension in the room decreased a little bit, but nobody was comfortable with the Volturi visiting us.

"Well what do we do now?" Embry asked, worry in his eyes as he met my gaze. He mentally apologized for his outburst. I have a small (guilty) smile, telling him through my mind that I was sorry too. 

"Looks like we're going to war." Jasper said darkly. "There's only one thing do." Jacob finished the statement for him, taking Nessie's hand in his own large one.

"Fight."


	7. Concupiscence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly NSFW but honestly the real warning is how short it is

Embry slept over that night, severely exhausted by the days events. I sat by him on the bed, trying to preoccupy my thoughts with a book. The words of my current crime fiction just blended into one under my crushing thoughts, yet there I was nothing I could do to try and escape it. 

That was one of my most hated gripes about vampirism, the inability to sleep. I mean let’s forget the fact that napping and sleeping were my favourite past time as a human, I honestly just missed the escape. Having to be awake forever and to not be able to shut off from the rest of the world made me feel so... Alone. Forever living in reality while others got to escape, perhaps out of all I just missed the possibility to dream for a bit.

Nothing I dreamt of could match the waking nightmare that I currently lived in. 

I looked over to Embry, fast asleep. He breathing was deep and quiet, he hardly stirred as he slept on his side towards me. Much like an awake Embry, sleeping Embry was quiet and inconspicuous and had you not seen him asleep; you couldn’t even tell he was there. He looked oddly beautiful, his face smooth and peaceful and lips ever so slightly parted and plump. 

I would say I wanted to kiss them but honestly I don’t want to fuel my supernatural desire anymore. 

I felt it a lot around Embry, the sad part is I don’t know how much of it is true lust and how much is blood lust. I noted that almost all my adoptive siblings felt the same around their mates, yet years of being together made it easier for them to control themselves. I can say, in the 5 months I’ve known Embry, it’s only getting harder. 

For wolves it’s different and perhaps far harder. 

In the first month after the change, Embry had gone missing for a week. When I asked Jacob, he lied and said he wasn’t feeling well. His mind betrayed him of course, alluding that Embry was in some sort of rut. With everything going on at that point, I wasn’t curious enough to delve deeper. 

However the more time I’ve spent with the pack, the more I learnt about it. Every wolf goes through a rutted once a month, a period of extreme sexual desire. Wolves with imprints can easily release their frustrations, those without are the ones who have it harder. Leah resorts to one night stands, Quil will suffer in silence ( Claire is 13 and unaware if the imprint)  as will the younger wolves. The pain of no release can leave them slightly sick, like running a high fever and no amount of “self service” can get rid of the ache until it passes in a week.

I know how much Embry suffers and sometimes I honestly consider giving in. But aside from the fact that we haven’t established ourselves more than “friends”, there is no way I could sleep with him and not lose control. God, does it hurt to resist him though. 

Like right now. His heat passed about a week ago, yet the lingering sex dreams are still there. I’m in his dreams- as usual- underneath him. The sounds of our combined moans ring in my head, the image of his absolute power over my writhing form as we truly become one.... 

Then it turns darker, the scene is gone and Embry is standing the forest alone and clothed. Aro stands in front of him, eyes fixed on him and grin plastered in his pale face. From the shadows behind him, I loom out. 

My eyes are blood red, face warped with a sadistic grin. I’m dressed in all black, the signature Volturi necklace swinging from my neck. I take Aro’s face in my hands, planting a deep kiss on his lips. We part and Aro whispers something in my ear before I turn to face Embry. 

I stalk towards him, placing my hand upon his cheek and kissing him swiftly. My lips trail down his jaw, by hands wandering down his stomach. He melted into my touch, eyes closing. 

In one swift motion, I sink my teeth into his neck. 

Embry jolts awake as I pretend to still read, my system reeling in shock much like his. 

“Hey, easy there. What’s wrong?” I ask, to ashamed at spying on his dream. He looks at me, wide eyed as he processes that he’s actually awake. He shakes his head, turning to lie down and snuggle closer into my side. 

I wanted to calm him. Promise that Aro wouldn’t take me and pervert me into a monster, that I’d always been the same Chloe. 

Yet the words died on my tongue as his breathe slowly deepened again. Not for fear for having been found spying, but out of realisation. 

Aro’s lust for power rendered all my promises as lies.


	8. Stratagem

I continued to project throughout the entire week, watching as Aro constantly changed his mind to evade Alice's power. But even Aro was no match for my probing.

I caught the guard just as they entered Canada and Aro's excitement/ trepidation to witnessing the new weapon the Cullens had was too much, causing his thoughts to slip. They were planning to come tonight. Aro had cast his mind to the clearing where they held their previous standoff, only this time in much smaller numbers. He didn't mean to war against our coven, which set my mind at ease for now.

Embry refused to leave my side when I told the pack, insisting that he stay by my side the entire time. I had looked to Sam to see if it was ok, but even he didn't seem to want to argue with Embry in this state. Hence why he has been at my house the entire day, refusing to leave my side. I would say that he was being irritating but he didn't really get in my way, besides his presence was soothing.

Hence why he was lying on me as I read in the living room, for once not asleep. The sun was barely visible from the our glass windows, we would leave as soon as it set. Embry was antsy, angry and nervous in my lap. I place my cold hand on his cheek, allowing waves of calm to wash over him. He smiled at me, closing his eyes as I let him escape his worries for awhile. I felt a pang of jealousy, I wish I was able to do it for myself.

"Do me a favor and contain all the anger for the actual confrontation." I said, removing my hand from his warm cheek. He chuckled, eyes still closed as he stretched his long arms above his head.

"And miss out on all the affection I get? No chance?" Embry quipped. I rolled my eyes, swatting his arms with my book and causing him to yelp; failing to defend himself from lightning quick hits.

"You know that's technically emotional manipulation right?" I exclaimed, giggling at his shocked face.

"And this is abuse!" He retorted back between his laughter. I stuck my tongue out at him, ceasing my attack on him. We both held on to our goofy grins as Carlisle entered the room, taking a small glance at us and smiling softly. He thought Embry was good for me and a sense of relief washed over Carlisle's body, glad that I had somebody. In a way, I wasn't so adverse to swearing away my undying immortal love to Embry. At this point, I've tried to distance myself emotionally from Embry, to try and keep us as just friends. I've never been glad to say this but, I've failed spectacularly for 5 months. Did it mean I was rushing into a relationship? No. Did it mean that I had intense feelings for the goofy bastard?

Most definitely. 

"You're not running with the pack Embry?" Carlisle questioned, to which Embry shook his head.

"I'm staying with Chloe." He said nicely, Most of the wolves had respect for Carlisle and were willing to be friendly, including Embry.

"In other words he refused to listen to Sam." I piped up, earning me a flick to the arm. "Ow! Who's being abusive now." Embry rolled his eyes as Carlisle chuckled at the both of us.

"Come on that didn't hurt." Embry scoffed. I giggled, flicking him back.

"No but the intention did." I replied. He was about to reply, when Edward interrupted. He appeared in the room, face stretched thin with worry. Fear set into my bones as I realized that the golden glow cast by the sun was gone.

"It's time." Edward said simply. Embry was already out of my lap, standing to attention. I touched his arm, telling him to phase and that I would meet him in the woods. He nodded, giving my hand an extra squeeze as he left out the back door.

The rest of the family filed out behind him, figures fading as the picked up the pace with their super speed.

"Carlisle." I called out nervously, stopping him and Esme. "I'm scared."

It was the first time I had truly admitted it out loud and in that moment, my chest began to tighten. I felt like I was going to choke, even though air was truly redundant to me at this point. It was a panic attack, I had them enough when I was human. I recognized them instantly, like an old enemy rearing its ugly head. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts, I didn't even feel Carlisle wrap his arms around me.

It was odd but nice, usually I got hugs from Esme and Rosalie; occasionally bear hugs from Emmett too. I knew Carlisle cared but I assumed he wasn't the touchy type. He planted a soft kiss into my hair, drawing back but still holding me.

"We'll get through this, I won't let anything happen to you." His words were coated in fatherly love, it practically oozed off of him. In that moment I missed my own Dad twice as much, but Carlisle was doing his best to fill that role for me. For that, I was so grateful. I clung to him, whispering.

"I want to stay, I want to be with all of you." Carlisle's thoughts answered for him.

_You were already apart of us._

"Come on." Esme said softly from the door. "Lets go face this, together."  I nodded, allowing Carlisle to guide me out the door and towards the tree line. 

Embry's grey wolf stood there waiting, ears perking as I got closer. Carlisle and Esme gave a warm smile, before dashing off into the woods. I wound my hand into the soft fur of Embry's head, smiling as he rumbled in relaxed pleasure.

"Promise you won't leave my side?" I whispered, meeting his nut brown eyes. His large nose grazed my cheek as he nuzzled my neck.

_Pinky swear_

 

 

The clearing was empty apart from my family and the wolves, but I could feel them coming. The multitude of thoughts rumbled in the distance, like an impending stampede.

"They're close." Edward confirmed, shooting me a quick nod. I pressed myself closer into Embry's side, hooking my hand into his thick fur and almost wishing I could disappear into it. The pack mind was buzzing as the scent of foreign vampires carried on the north wind, the young wolves especially antsy. I wanted to calm them, to hush the scared minds of Collin and Brady like I had done so many times before. But my own fear clouded my control over my powers.

The thoughts were growing closer, causing me to whimper quietly in pain. Embry curled his body around me, trying to shield my mind from the oncoming barrage.

_Breathe_

I focused on my breathing, straining as they got closer. It wasn't working, my fear making me feel sick. Instead I focused on the thoughts of my family, focused on their fear. I cast my mind to how they're looking towards me to defend them. Because, I was the only one who could. The sick feeling was replaced by flaring anger, allowing me to regain control as black cloaks appeared in the distance.

I quickly recollected myself, using Embry to steady myself as I drew to my full height again.

"I'm OK Em." I whispered reassuringly. He growled lowly as he turned to face the black robed figures in front of us. "Easy..." I warned.

The Volturi guard was made up of familiar faces, well I had seen them in memories. Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Santiago, Renata, Afton and Chelsea. They surrounded their three leaders and in all their glory, Aro, Marcus and Caius stood. My anger only rose, but I much preferred it to the fear.

"It seems," Aro began. "that we have been expected." His mind was racing as to how, until his eyes met mine.He quickly flitted his gaze to Carlisle, ecstatic at the prospect of reading my thoughts.

"We welcome you Aro, we're happy to meet you. On better terms I'm presuming." Carlisle said, tone very careful. He knew how to play the Volturi's game and often I forgot how calculating Carlisle could really be.

"We shall see." Caius muttered darkly, glaring at me. I held his gaze, truly feeling that I could crush him with the power of my mind. Some part of me was deliberating how far I could get with bare hands, before I was ripped apart.

"Nonsense brother." Aro chuckled "We have only a favor to ask of our old friend and his family. Yet it seems, your family has grown..."

All eyes had turned to me, including those of the ever apathetic Marcus. I projected towards my family quickly.

_Let me handle this_

I ignored all the mental protests that followed suit, walking towards Aro with Embry by my side.

"Chloe, though I believe you already know that." I said politely, watching as his hands itched to grab mine. He was dying to know me.

"Indeed, Eleazar has told me all about you. You are... intriguing, young one."  Aro said, eyes hungry as I stopped before him. The rest of the Volturi were staring, either stunned at my boldness or in disgust at Embry.

"Eleazar's thoughts were truly telling, although I suppose it saves us introductions." I said. I mentally debated whether to try and block parts of my thoughts from Aro, but he would surely be obvious and I didn't want him to grow suspicious. I extended my hand towards him, watching as he took it eagerly.

I felt his mind pull the waves of my thoughts towards him, felt as he sampled every single thought. He pulled them from deep within my subconscious, eyes glazing over in wonder when he saw the extent of my powers. It felt invasive, though I suppose it was a taste of my own medicine. When he was done, he gently let go of my hand as I made a mental data log of how to use his power for myself.

"Magnifico..." He said starstruck. "Miss Cullen can absorb all mental gifts, manipulating them for her own purpose. How... astounding to witness it firsthand." I had clearly whetted his appetite, he was practically bouncing with the possibilities. 

"All mental gifts master?" A sweet voice called from the cloaks. I smirked as my eyes zeroed in on Jane, Aro looked apprehensive.

"Jane." Aro warned. I was chomping at the bit, I had witnessed Jane's gift through various thoughts and I was quite sure that I could deflect it without Bella's shield.

"No let her, I'm intrigued." I said softly. Aro was curious too, causing him to reluctantly nod. Embry growled lowly next to me, questioning my sanity. Not that I blamed him.

I saw Jane's gift before I felt it, orange lines crackling towards me. Instead of letting it hit my skin, i guided the waves towards my mind. I absorbed them, letting them work their way down to my hands internally. I turned my palms towards Alec, watching as he yelped as the first waves of pain hit him. Jane immediately withdrew her powers at her brother's pain, staring at me in utter shock.

I felt the pride of the pack and the Cullen's swell behind me and I held back a giggle at the wolves triumphant hollering.

"I guess it is all mental gifts." I said nonchalantly, giving Alec an apologetic look. "Sorry." 

Aro's was ecstatic.


	9. Entwine

The three Kings and the guard agreed to be set up in the Cullen house, each in their own separate room. The Cullen house was sprawling, with a multitude of spare room so this wasn't as claustrophobic as I thought it was going to be. However, they've only been here three days and already I was growing ever agitated by the multitude of thoughts of the ancient vampires. Especially Aro's whimsical thoughts of power and destruction over the Romanian coven.

Vladimir and Stefan were building a newborn army, the largest army that even Aro has seen. It was a last ditch effort in order to over throw the Volturi as the ruling coven of the vampire world; not to mention a poorly concealed lash for revenge. Carlisle had no choice but to agree to help and the pack was of course bound to protect the humans, so they would be fighting to. Carlisle was reluctant to call the other covens but he had word that the Denali's, Amazonians, Nomads and Benjamin were willing to help. All others had refused to be pawns of the Volturi and some were scared that their coven mates would be snatched up. Aro knew the enlisting Carlisle meant that his friends would join their cause, it was the one of the reason he asked to help in the first place. Willing soldiers were better for war.

I sighed, pulling out my phone to text Embry.

 _Please tell me you're not running patrols today..._ I texted, praying silently. His answer was almost immediate.

 _Nope, I'm free. Why? Already going insane?_ I scoffed silently at his reply, typing back quickly.

 _Yes, desperately in need of your knight in shining armor heroics rn!_ Embry sent back a crying laughing emoji.

 _Be there in 10 lol_ I chuckled, going to find Jasper.

"Jazz?" I called out, receiving an answering holler from the dining room. I found Jasper and Alice cuddling by the window, I gave them a sweet grin as I approached them. I handed the civil war book Jasper had leant me this morning, an old and perhaps more accurate telling of the tale. History wasn't really my thing but it was an enjoyable read. "Thanks by the way, very interesting perspective."

"Good I'm glad you like it, next I'll let you borrow my books about independence." Jazz teased, to which I rolled my eyes. He could never quit it with the British jokes.

"Speaking of independence, where are you off to with Embry today young lady." I chuckled at Alice's teasing grin.

"You probably already know, but I thought you couldn't see werewolves." I questioned.

"No but I'm only really focused on you, anyway you'll enjoy it. He'll pull up in two minutes." Alice informed, leading Jasper away. I gave her my signature confused eyebrow look, only to be answered with a wink from Jasper.

I laughed quietly shaking my head as I grabbed my coat, unable to read both their minds. Living with Eddie must have meant they were good at concealing their thoughts. I turned to leave, only to be greeted by Demetri blocking the door way.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, small smirk on his lips. I smiled as politely as I could muster, it must have looked slightly strained.

"Yeah, did you need something?" I asked, trying to be a courteous host. He shook his head, strolling calmly towards me. His red eyes met my gold ones, he was making an effort to conceal his thoughts.

"This wolf of yours, you aren't by any chance keeping him as a pet are you?" Demetri asked playfully. The mention of Embry on his tongue instantly made my blood boil, but I pooled my features into a calm mask.

"Is that your inadvertent way of asking if he's my mate?" My tone was more harsh than I intended "If so, yes he is." Demetri gave me a quizzical look, truly puzzled.

"That's... peculiar." He finally settled on. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, out of fear they would roll out my skull.

"Isn't it just? If you'll excuse me." I said, flying past Demetri into the driveway where Embry was pulling up. I was never more thankful to see him, going as far as to hug him as he stepped out the truck. He chuckled, hugging me back as I all but buried my head into his chest.

"Maybe the Volturi should visit more often." He joked, to which I playfully pinched his side, careful not to be too hard.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, drawing back from his warm embrace.

"Baking." Embry said simply.

 

Quil was shit at anything that required a stove or oven. So when Claire asked him to bake some cakes for a bake sale, he naturally freaked out. He had asked Embry to help, seeing as he was quite good around the kitchen. Embry attributed it to growing up with a single working mum who often worked late, but he wasn't about to lie to me. I've seen him pretending not to listen when Emily had one of her cooking shows on.

So here we stood in his kitchen, currently organizing the ingredients for two trays of cupcakes and a chocolate cake. Embry's house was really comforting and warm, smaller and cozy. Or maybe I just liked it because it was filled with his scent, I tried to ignore that part of my reasoning. I was a little nervous when we pulled up to his house, I was used to the pack and Emily and the other imprints; but Tiffany Call was another story. I know Embry's relationship with his mother is rocky, I didn't want to add to the strain.

You can imagine my relief when he mentioned she was at work.

"Tell me again why you get make the chocolate cake?" I whined, weighing out the flour for the cupcakes. Embry's shirt was currently smeared with flour and icing sugar as carefully stirred butter and sugar; he even had a hilariously small blue apron on.

"Because I need to taste test the batter and human food tastes like shit to you." Embry replied, grinning down at the bowl.

"By that logic, why am I making cupcakes?" I laughed. Embry tore his eyes from the batter to fix me with a mock glare.

"Because this is my kitchen and I'm the head chef here." I burst out laughing, nearly dropping the flour.

"I'm sorry I can't take you seriously in that apron." I said in between fits of laughter. Embry feigned hurt, hand on his jutted out hip.

"I think it really brings out my eyes, how dare you Cullen." Embry said. I chuckled as I leaned past him to get the sugar, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah real sexy Call." I quipped back, earning a suggestive smirk from the wolf. His indecent comment was cut off by the familiar bird call of Paul and Jared from the front door.  "Does nobody lock their door on the Res?" Embry simply laughed. Paul and Jared appeared in the kitchen doorway, shirtless as usual.

"Awww look at you guys being domestic." Jared teased, earning a middle finger from Embry.

"Got tired of the vamp fest kid?" Paul questioned. I nodded, sighing dramatically.

"I wanna strangle all of them." I admitted. "Honestly I just might, you think Sam will take me in if Carlisle disowns me." All the guys laughed at my stupid little joke. That was the one thing I loved about the pack, they were for all intense and purposes human. It was nice to have people get your humor.

"Emily will practically adopt you right now." Embry muttered.

"Yeah she loves you." Jared said, to which I scoffed.

"Maybe because I don't eat her out of a house and home." I giggled. The boys simply rolled their eyes, Embry cutting out little exchange short.

"What's up guys?" He asked, eager for them to leave.

"Sam wants us running doubles tomorrow." Paul said, immediately met Embry's groan.

"I've got a paper I need to write, besides does he not want me to sleep?" Jared and Paul both raised their arms in defense.

"Don't shoot the messenger kid." Paul said. "See you tomorrow, both of you don't get in too much trouble." Jared shot me a sly wink as they both left the house. I noticed Embry was now quiet and in deep thought.

"Hey is that paper for you Bio lecture?" I asked. He nodded. "I can do the paper for you, just send me the brief. I got full marks in biology." He shook his head violently, continuing to stir the cake batter.

"I can't ask you to do that, not with everything going on." He argued. I gently took his hand, stopping him from stirring the living shit out of the batter and forcing him to look at me.

"I don't sleep and it's a good distraction, it's the least I can do for you." I said softly. I didn't realize how close we were standing, my torso practically pressed against his. He still stood a head taller than me, but the proximity of our faces was very inviting.

Embry seemed to notice it too, abandoning the bowl all together. He began to walk forward, pressing my back into the counter behind us. I wish I could say that i was unfazed by his sudden boldness, but I'm pretty sure I looked like a deer in headlights.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" Embry said softly, arms on either side of my body. He was effectively caging me against the counter; I wasn't mad about it. The sweet of his blood didn't call to me in the same way, didn't burn my throat. This time it lit up my entire body, I needed to touch him.

"Haven't you heard? It's my most powerful superpower." I chuckled, my mouth completely and utterly dry. My eyes were fixated on his lip as he dipped his head down, eyes closed. His face looked like he was really struggling to controlling himself and his wolf had completely taken over his mind. It all felt delirious, like we were both on the brink of bursting. My hand found their way to his hips, savoring the hard muscles of his stomach as they traveled up to his chest.

It was then that I realized; I had not intention of controlling myself.

"Tell me to stop and I will." Embry whispered. His lips were grazing mine, his breath hot on my face as his grip on the counter became tight like a vice. My senses faltered, the paranoia telling me that I would hurt him. I agreed, I wanted Embry's blood but I wanted Embry himself more.

In one swift movement, I captured his lips in mine. Embry's hands wound their way into my curls as he kissed me deeply, mouth fighting mine for dominance. I let him take it, happy to be commandeered for once. His tongue licked along my lower lip and I happily obliged, breaking the kiss to hop onto the counter before quickly resuming. His tongue felt like fire in my mouth but the contrast was so satisfactory. Our body's fitted together nicely as he devoured me, the friction only adding an extra layer of completeness to the affair. A certain jerk of Embry's hip drew a whimper from my lips and also drew my senses back to me.

I broke away from him quickly, hands pushing gently against his chest.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Embry was quick to berate himself for pushing me to far, I shook my head and hushed him.

"I'm fine, more than fine." I said, punctuating that with a quick peck to his swollen lips. "But I don't think Quil won't be very happy if show up empty handed, especially if we explain that we were too busy making out in your kitchen." Embry was quick to grin, kissing me again. This time it was softer, less urgent and more loving as his hand found their way to my waist. I could have lost myself then and there, been content with spending the rest of my days just kissing him. 

"Fine." Embry said into my mouth, drawing back. "But this isn't over Cullen." He kissed my forehead before going back to the abandoned chocolate batter. I shook my head, feeling slightly flustered as I returned to the cupcakes. We spent the next two hours happily baking alongside each other, occasionally sharing the odd joke and kiss here and there.

 

I shut down my laptop after emailing Embry his paper, stretching on the living room couch. Everyone was in their respective rooms, settling down for the night. I could barely take my mind of the kiss I shared with Embry, not even slightly guilty that my resolve had dissipated so quickly. Nearly 6 months of unresolved tension so easily released, it was almost laughable how easy it was to give in. Not that I regretted it, it meant my control was getting better and to be fair I think the taste of Embry's lips outshone the taste of his blood.

 _I emailed you the paper, try not to kill Sam on the patrols._ I texted Embry.

I stiffened, feeling a presence at my back. Hushed, dark thoughts that I wish I hadn't grown accustom to.

"Rather late to be doing work isn't it?" Aro's voice lulled as he appeared on the couch next to me. I calmly set my laptop aside, crossing my legs and facing the king.

"I was finishing something up for my friend." I said, tone even. Aro smiled, raising his eyebrow.

"Friend? You seem like more than friends with that wolf boy." Aro tried to disguise his disgust, but I saw the subtle twitch of his lips. "Marcus tells me the two of you truly are mates." I wanted to be snide and sarcastic, wanted to let _my_ disgust bubble to the surface. Yet, it would be giving him what he wants. No, I wanted to play the game.

"He is, rather a rare thing for a vampire to be mated to a wolf." I agreed, smiling sweetly. Aro grinned, he was glad I was playing along. He was curious as to how long it would take me to break, what button he could push to finally do the job. 

"Yes rare indeed, everything about you seems rare Ms Cullen." Aro said, fingers itching to hear my thoughts. "I'm rather jealous that Carlisle found you first." 

"No need to be, Carlisle had rather a lot of damage to fix with me. I have to admit you're seeing the much calmer stage of my immortality." I said, small smirk on my face. I rather enjoyed the dance we were having. Aro's tongue darted out to wet his lips, as if he could taste blood in the air like a snake.

"Indeed, although I do wonder what you are capable of with no holds barred, as your generation would say." He chuckled, getting up smoothly from his perch. He offered his hand and I gave it, putting my shield up so he couldn't read my thoughts. A small flicker of annoyance crossed his face, but he quickly settled on kissing my hand. "Buona notte."

In a blink of the eye, he was gone.


	10. Dogfight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry... I known I have been gone awhile but exams have kicked my ass. Enjoy!

I watched in awe as Emmett was thrown right over my head, grunting loudly as his body met an oak tree with full impact. He slid to the bottom, immediately getting up, frothing at the mouth. Clearly the tree was worse for wear than he was. 

"No! No way man!" Emmett yelled, turning his glare to me. "You helped him didn't you?" I shook my head frantically, hands raised in defense.

"Chloe!" Jasper exclaimed, mock appalled. " Lying is not becoming of a young woman." I turned my shocked face at Jasper, beginning my argument when he signaled with his thoughts.

_Watch your ten!_

I just barely registered Emmett charging towards me before my body took over for me, allowing me to flip over him easily. I stood slightly dazed behind him, unaware that I was capable of a single roly poly let alone a front flip. I was quite chuffed actually, smirking at a grinning Emmett.

"Get. On. My. Level." I said smugly, punctuating each word with a petty clap. You know the one.

Emmett's entire vibe shifted into playful as he picked me up in a fireman's lift, proceeding to spin around at rapid speed. The forest clearing around us proceeded to blur, Rosalie and Alice merging into one as they unloaded the Jeeps.

"I'M GONNA BE SICK!" I shrieked, thumping his back as both his and Jasper's laughter.

"Impossible kid." Emmett said matter o factly. I growled, beginning to kick my legs like a toddler having a tantrum. I continued to shriek too, but it was mostly merged with my laughter too.

"Emmett put her down." Rosalie scolded, tone sort of bored. Emmett gave me two more good spins before setting me down, earning a light slap to the back of the head. Both him and Jasper chuckled as I shook my head, feeling slightly dizzy. Could vampire's get dizzy? Probably not, it was most like my own brain playing tricks on me. Before I could scold them both, the atmosphere shifted as a new set of cars entered the clearing.

I recognized Edward's Volvo and Carlisle's BMW, but not the 4 luxury cars that rolled up next to them. Who drives those into a fucking forest? My answer was soon apparent as the Volturi stepped out of their respective cars, I don't really know what I expected. For them to pull up in rented SUV's? A motor home?

_You'd think they would have arrived via cloud of bats_

I chuckled as Nessie's thought rang in my hand, her small hand grabbing my own.

_You'd think right? Then again they are Italian._ Nessie snorted quietly next to me and I shared a cheeky giggle with her. 

"Chloe, when did Sam say the pack was arriving?" Esme asked me, clearly uncomfortable from standing next to Caius. Just as the words left her mouth, the heavy padding of paws came from the woods behind us and the familiar scent of the wolves carried on the breeze.

"Now." I chuckled. The wolves appeared from behind Nessie and I, stalking forward cautiously as to not get anywhere near the Guard or the Kings. Jacob stopped on Nessie's side, nudging her with his muzzle. Embry settled for slinking forward, nudging his large head under my arm so it would sling around him. I smiled at him softly, place a light kiss to furry head. In moment's like this you could really see the pack dynamics at play. Alpha's like Jake stood equally as tall as Nessie, at her side like a sentinel. Embry, a Beta, was content with hanging back; body curled defensively around me as if he was ready to spring at any sign of danger. 

_I don't like this, blondie is staring us up._ Jacob growled in his head, the rest of the pack had picked up the on disgust Caius was shooting their way too. I used Embry to project to the rest of the pack.

_Caius used to hunt Children of the Wolves, it's ok Carlisle and him had a long discussion about the difference between lycanthropes and shape-shifters. He's cooled off for now._

The pack took this as good enough, most of the wolves bristling less.

"Sam, thank you for joining us." Carlisle said, earning a swift nod from the big black wolf. Aro was quick to takeover, nodding at Edward who was serving as translator today.

"Indeed we are curious as how to fight around... wolves. We hoped today would prove as a useful lesson to us all, especially in tackling the menace that is to come."

_Is this guy always so dramatic?_ Embry scoffed. I mentally chided him.

_Now now Em, have some respect. He is the dictator of the free vampire world._ A couple of the wolves got a chuckled out of that. I avoided Aro's gaze as Jasper took center stage, switching into Major Whitlock mode.

"For those of you new to the pack, I only have two rules." He started, eyeing the young wolves. "Never let a newborn get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly. No healing will save you from that, not unless you're lucky." He made subtle eye contact with Jacob. " Second, never go for the obvious kill. They will see right through it and you will lose."

A couple of the younger wolves let quiet whimpers, amusing Demetri and Felix immensely as their faces broke out into sly smirks.

"Chloe and Felix have offered to demonstrate, along with Embry. Step up." Jasper instructed, we did as he said. This came as no shock, as we agreed to it last night when Embry was over at the house. "Chloe is still a newborn for the most part and Felix represents the more experienced vampires you'll be working with." Jasper then turned to address the guard. "Fighting with wolves can be tricky to navigate, but don't be fooled they're incredibly agile. Stay out of their way if they're traveling at high speeds, you won't be able to move out the way fast enough and if the hurtle into you it's gonna hurt."

I felt a swell of pride come from the pack collectively, especially from Embry and Leah. They were the fastest wolves in the packs, even I couldn't keep up on a good day.

"Chloe, I want you to attack Felix. Embry, try and intercept her where you can." Jasper said.

I stood opposite Felix, trepidation biting at my angles as Embry began prowling around us. Felix was an experienced fighter and ten times stronger than me, I was purely relying on his thoughts to evade his attacks. It would be easier if he wasn't guarding his mind.

"Bella shield Felix and Embry." Jasper said, causing me to shoot him a quick glare. "No powers." His tone was of warning, knowing how itchy my hands could become with my telekinesis. I nodded, slightly angry and fearful at the smirk the Felix was shooting me. As Felix's and Embry's minds were swept off my radar, I began to accept that I was about to not only about to have my arse handed to me, but I was also gonna be royally embarrassed in front of literally everyone. 

"Begin." Aro's voice chimed darkly.

I charged at Felix, feigning that I was going to hit him before ducking at the last minute; grabbing his leg and forcing him down on the ground. I didn't have long to celebrate my victory as giant teeth sunk into my arm, dragging me a few feet before flinging me on to the hard ground. I quickly collected myself, ready to launch at Embry when Felix came out of nowhere. He swung at my head violently, not holding back his strength at all.

Two can play at that game.

I blocked his swing with my arms, bringing my knee up hard with his crotch. He doubled over in pain, allowing me to grab his shoulders and flip over him; sending him across the clearing. Anticipating Embry before I saw him, I quickly spun around and caught his gnashing jaws with my hands. I forced his jaws open, wincing at the pain I was causing him, but not enough to stop. This had to be real.

I saw Felix get up, rushing me. A sudden idea popped into my head; I released Embry's jaw and wrapped my arms around his torso. With a surge of strength, I flung my mate into Felix Volturi's chest. Embry yelped in shock as he and Felix made impact, earning a grunt from the elder vampire as they both crumpled to the ground. I expected that to incapacitate him for a few seconds, you can imagine my horror when both Embry and Felix shrugged the collision off.

They got up, swiftly beginning to circle me. 

It was in that moment, I realized just how badly I fucked up.

Felix charged towards once again and I braced myself for the impact, surprised when he stopped short of my body. Suddenly I was being knocked sideways, Embry colliding into me and send bought of us tumbling. I swiped at his paws, kicking his abdomen and clawing at his eyes. Embry caught one of my hand in his teeth, his bite hard and sharp. I cried out, reflexes kicking in as I punch him the throat. He coughed, releasing my hand from his mouth, his lungs wheezing from the pain.

Before I even had time to feel bad, a large hand gripped me around my throat. Felix, lifted me into the air, face slightly muddied to my smug enjoyment. I only enjoyed the view before I was slammed into the ground hard. I heard a small crack, feeling my the skin of my cheek split as it erupted into fiery pain. I groaned, slipping on to my side as I felt the crack seal up just as quickly it happened. My eyes caught movement above me, causing me to roll out the way of Felix's swinging fist and to spring up on to all fours.

His fist landed so hard that is sent earth up into the air, creating a small crater in the ground.

I growled at him, he was clearly trying to hurt me. I prepared to launch at him, air around me electric as I felt my mind grow sharper. I could feel those imaginary hands in my mind itching to rip him apart from the inside out. I was seething, the amount of energy contained inside me threatening to burst from my skin. I couldn't even hear the thoughts of everyone around, a slow tremble building to a crescendo in my bones.

"Alright!" Carlisle announced, stepping in between. I slowly rose from my crouch, my eyes fixed on Felix as he smugly turned towards his coven.

"Master, you told me she would be strong. She's weak for a newborn." I knew that last part was to rile me, goading me.

Boy, did it work.

The imaginary hands stretched out, both of them settling around Felix's throat and squeezing. Tighter, tighter, tighter... Felix began to choke. I ignored my family's caution, enjoying as hairline cracks began to form on Felix's face. The rest of the guard looked at me, apprehensive to try and stop me from continuing. But not Aro, he looked on at my little display in wonder as I crushed Felix without touching him. 

"I'll have to say to we have to... agree to disagree." I growled. I didn't know if I intended to let him go, but luckily Carlisle was there to make that decision for me. He jostled me, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me back so I could only focus on his face.

"That's enough." He said sternly, voice low. He broke my concentration, leaving Felix to gasp on his knees. I smirked at the sight, fully content at my actions. " Chloe look at me. Don't you dare do that again." I wasn't used to Carlisle being angry, especially at me. The satisfaction and anger slowly ebbed away, leaving me slightly hollow. I looked apologetically, shame seeping into me as I stood there like a scolded child.

_Don't give them reason to see you as a weapon. Control yourself._ Carlisle's thoughts were slightly less harsh, yet they were still as stern.

"Now now, Carlisle no need to scold the poor girl." Aro said, a small smile on his face. Caius was having none of this, his pinched glare fixed on me.

"Brother, the newborn-" He was quickly cut off by Aro.

"She is but a child and our Felix was playing rather rough," He shot a Felix a chiding look. "no foul play dear Carlisle."

_He's already making excuses for you._ Carlisle warned. I stepped out from behind Carlisle, walking up to Felix. I held by hand out obtusely, slightly amused at the confused he gave it.

"Sorry, no hard feelings? Right?" I said, watching victoriously as he reluctantly shook my hand. His words were rather strained.

"Apologies Cullen, no hard feelings."

"Alright, let's call it a day there. Same time tomorrow." Jasper announced. Everyone nodded, packing up into their respective cars.

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, a sudden change in the wind caused the hair on my arms to raise. A shiver ran up my spine as an unfamiliar scent hit me full force.

"Wait!" I called out, spinning around as two figures entered the clearing from behind my coven. 

Two teenage boys walked slowly from the treeline, their thoughts rampant with fear and their emotions that of pure terror. Demetri and Felix were ready to spring but I held them back with my powers, shaking my head. As the boys grew closer, I was shocked to find their skin was pale and eyes red. One boy was meak and small, sparrow boned and brown haired. The older boy was lanky and black haired, vampirism not curing his teen awkwardness. 

"Stop there." I called out, approaching them with hands raised. They halted immediately, fear peaking as they spotted the wolves behind me. I projected my thoughts to the wolves immediately.

_Guys back up, I got this._

The wolves slowly shifted back, growling quietly. 

"You don't need to be afraid." I said soothingly. "We won't hurt you if you don't try and hurt us." The boys nodded rapidly, not daring to move from each other's sides. "You have a message, don't you? Who sent you." Their minds were clouded by the strain of their dread. The older boy spoke up, voice not even fully deepened.

"Stefan and Vladimir, they have a message for Aro." Aro was immediately in front of the two boys, grabbing both of their chins as their thoughts flooded through his mind. I braced myself against the noise, trying to pick it apart too.

_Tell them dear ones, tell them a blood moon rises in two weeks._

_Tell Aro, that the wheel turns a full cycle and night will come for him. The time for the children of the night will come and no weapon he has is enough to withstand it._

Aro dropped both their chins as if they had just burnt him; stationary for a moment. He attached meaning to those words, but he was guarding his thoughts against Edward and I. I didn't care to probe, fear filling my gut as Aro broke his silence by motioning to Felix and Santiago. They took both the boys by the head, ready to rip it. 

"Stop, stop!" I said, flinging out my hands to stay theirs. "They're newborns, they're children! They can be rehabilitated." I was reasoning directly with Aro, his expression was dark.

"In times of war, there is no time for rehabilitation. Drop your hands." His tone was level, emotionless. I struggled internally, the fear and pain in those boys eyes swaying me towards their defense. Jasper was quick to appear by my side, grabbing my hands and breaking my concentration. He turned me into him, forcing my head into his chest; forcing me to look away.

It didn't matter even if I did look, I felt everything. The terror, the pain and the confusion. The sick sense of pleasure that rung throughout the Volturi, the discomfort of my family.

The sounds of screaming and the grating of stone skin will never leave me. It played in my head until I couldn't let tell whether it was their screams or theirs.

 


	11. Tenebrosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!   
> There is smut in this chapter.... gratuitous, graphic smut.... I'm sorry I too am ashamed... my parents are probs ashamed too... I bring disgrace to my ancestors.... And on to my cow.

I spent what felt like an age in the shower.

Scrubbing my skin as harshly as I could, the grime of the forest was long gone but I kept going. I wanted to scrub my brain raw like I was doing to my body, erase the everything I had felt as I let those boys die. They're last thoughts were of confusion, unable to understand what they had done wrong. They thought of their human lives, how did it all go so wrong for them? Wrong place, wrong time and just like that, Aro sentenced them to death. They weren't monsters, they were kids. They drank from humans, but that's all they knew. Maybe then maybe not all those who wear red eyes were monsters; how could a monsters last thoughts be pleading for their mother?

I shut the shower off, a bit too harshly as the metal gave a groan. Stepping out of the shower, I ran dried myself quickly, popping on fresh underwear and releasing my hair from it's protective bun. I looked at myself in the lightly misted mirror, hating everything I saw.

Being a vampire made me beautiful, brown curls perfect, brown skin flawless (if not a little lighter), lips pouty and body sculpted in just the way I had wanted my entire life. Yet, despite the perfect package, I was rotten to the core. I let children die in front of me, when I had the most power to stop it. Why? Because I knew Aro would hurt my family if I didn't? Was that even a good enough excuse? Sacrifice two lives to protect many, logically it was right but the deed felt so toxic sitting in my heart. I sighed, flinging my towel on my hamper as I realized I left my clothes on my bed.

As I left my room, I noticed something too late.

"Embry? Embry!" I squeaked, freezing as my mate laid casually on my bed. He turned to me, eyes going wide as they took in my state of undress. He quickly looked down at my hands, unaware that my clothes were right next to him.

"Sorry... I thought you heard me." He reasoned, voice thick.

His thoughts began to swirl with lewd images, his carnality getting the better of him. He tried to push them away, ashamed of himself for thinking such things when I was around him. His mind fought against him, bringing him back to the moment we shared in his kitchen. His heart rate began to accelerate. My own body responded to his memory, a knotted sensation forming in my abdomen.

"It's alright..." I said, slightly out of breathe. I reached for my clothes, quickly shrugging on my oversized shirts which was technically one of his( one of the many he had left over), completely ignoring the shorts I had laid out. This drove him mad, his wolf chomping at the bit. I snuggled into his side, heart still heavy from this afternoon.

I traced my fingers up his bare stomach, careful to avoid all the faint bruises from the training. His wolf healing was fast, but I suspect I caused severe damage if there was still evidence left behind.

"Are you OK?" Embry muttered, watching me draw nonsense patterns on his hot skin.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Em..." I apologized. Embry laid a soft kiss to my head, breathing in the soft smell of my soap.

"You didn't hurt me that much, I'll live. Besides, that's not an answer to my question." I wanted to tell him exactly how I was feeling, but the words died on my tongue. They stuck my lips together like glue, there would be no relief for me. I brought my hand to Embry's thigh, projecting everything I felt and still am feeling. Once I was done, I removed my hand and went back to tracing patterns. Embry took a few moments to process it, before he sighed deeply.

"There's nothing you could have done." His tone was soft and sympathetic, I didn't deserve it.

"That's just what people tell themselves to make themselves feel better Em." I deadpanned. His large hand stroked my curls, thoughts clouded by me upset. 

“Sometimes there’s only one path we can take, everyday we have so many choices to make but sometimes that choice isn’t there even if it seems like there is.” He whispered, placing a gentle kiss to my head. I didn’t stop tracing his stomach, I knew he was right. 

Yet it wouldn’t stop eating me up inside. 

“I just wish I could stop thinking about it, I wish I could just stop thinking about everything.” I sighed. I wanted to purge myself of all these feelings but I couldn’t even cry. 

“You need a distraction.” 

Embry’s word lit the bulb in my mind. I got up from my position on him, turning to look at him. He gave me a questioning look as I slowly straddled his hips, slinging my arms around his shoulders. I brought my lips to his in a languid, drown out kiss. 

I wanted to take my time, thoroughly cleanse myself. My common sense told me that sex wasn’t supposed to serve as therapy, yet my body knew exactly what it wanted. As did Embry’s. I parted my lips from his, already missing his sweet taste. 

“I know that I’m not dealing with this healthily and I know it looks like I’m using you.” I began, breathless as I touched foreheads with Embry in the dying light. “But I don’t know how to feel about anything anymore and all I want to feel is you, Embry. All I really want is you.” 

I wasn’t sure where that last part came from or how long I had been bottling up. Yet every word was true. Embry was the only constant, the only person who didn’t ask anything of me other than just to be me. He wasn’t trying to fix me or make me better or use me. He just wanted me for me. 

“Then you have me.” He said, capturing my lips roughly in his. His mouth was hot and hungry, yet I could feel the love underlying. I could feel the claim he was placing on me. 

His hand made quick work of the shirt, throwing it to the side as he pushed me on to my back, never breaking the kiss. His tongue domineered my mouth, hands gripping my hips tight in his as he grew hard against my thigh. I was happy to surrender to him, stomach coiling I’m giddy anticipation.

“We have to be quiet.” I whispered, breaking the kiss. He groaned, head dipping down to nibble at my earlobe. 

“I guess I’ll just have to wait to hear you scream my name.” He mumbled, mouth latching on to my neck, sucking harshly. I let out a quiet moan, careful as to not alert anyone in the house. 

I could feel Embry’s smile as his mouth continued to explore down my body, hands making quick work of my bra. His mouth latched on to one of my nipples as his hand occupied the other breast. I bit my hand to stifle my moan, pleasuring launching itself down my spin and straight to my core. Even I could pick up on the scent of my own arousal. Embry certainly had, hands flying down to rip off my panties while he kept his mouth busy. 

“Getting excited?” Embry smirked, causing me to let out a chuckle. I sat up, pushing Embry up against my bed frame. I hadn’t even noticed that he was in his boxers, too focused on my own pleasure. However I wasn’t selfish. 

“Perhaps, though not nearly as excited as you.” I purred. I straddled him, this time making sure my wet core sat right on his straining boxers. I ground down gently, throwing my head into the side of Embry’s to make sure he heard every small sound that came out my mouth. 

He mind was spiraling, halfway caught between euphoria and the urge to be inside of me. He groaned lowly in my ear, nails digging into my side as I continued my ministrations. The shock waves of pleasure running through our bodies was strong, luckily I was able to dull the sensations so Jasper wouldn't pick up on it. Somewhere in my distraction, Embry had had enough and decided to flip us again; subjecting me to his body weight on top of me. His brown eyes were blown out in lust but even then he looked somewhat awestruck, as if he was seeing the sun for the first time. It was then it hit me, the love that radiated from Embry. It wasn't a love of the moment or love of the feeling, it was unconditional love towards me. It was infectious, as I too paused in my thirst for him to simply revel in the emotion. I slowly lent up, capturing his mouth in a soft and gentle kiss. My heart although unbeating, was ready to burst. Everything I ever needed was here, with him.

Embry's hands spanned across my hip, fingers inching towards where I needed him the most. I gasped, stifling the rest of the moan against my palm as two fingers entered me. The curling and unfurling brought me closer to the edge than I thought, nearly screaming as he entered a third finger. My slickness granted him enough slip to pick up the pace, his mouth attacking mine in an effort to quieten my sounds. I writhed underneath him, completely taken with the sensation of chasing my high while he worked his fingers faster and faster before-

I whimpered at the withdrawal of his fingers, disappointed as the feeling subsided. I gave Embry a glare, to which he chuckled and gave me a quick peck.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." The dark undertones to his words made me shiver, his smirk sending me into a flustered mess again. I watched as he slowly pulled down his boxers, revealing his large erection. I gulped a little, fear dancing in my throat at the sheer size of it.

"Like what you see?" Embry whispered in my ear as he placed his body over mine once again. I smirked, capturing his lips once again and giving his member a firm but gentle stroke. Embry moaned into my mouth, egging me on as I continued to work him over in my hands. I moaned into him as his hips gave a sudden buck, his wolf was bursting at the seams and I could feel the tell tale tremble run through Embry's body. "You need to stop." His voice was sharp, struggling to keep his tone even.

"Do you really want me to?" I teased, stilling my hands none the less. Embry snorted, hand reaching for my bundle of nerves and giving a sharp flick. My eyelids fluttered at the action, casting my wolf a lazy glare.

"No but, I want to be inside of you and you want me there too." Embry murmured into my ear. His usual shyness was completely erased in bed, not that I was complaining. He looked to me for confirmation; at my nod he kissed me as he slowly pushed into me. The slight sting of pain was there, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of being full. I moaned Embry's name into his ear, nearly forgetting to be quiet. I made a quick check into everyone's thoughts, we were safe for now.

"Move please." I whimpered, completely caught up in the overwhelming scent and feel of Embry. it was almost as if I had my mind to myself again, nothing else existed outside of our own little bubble. When Embry's hips began to move, I'm pretty sure my mind switched off. The rhythmic pace he built blew my mind, bringing me closer to the edge the faster he pistonned his hips into mine. He was careful to go a bit slower, as to avoid the sound of skin on skin, but every thrust was hard and hit exactly the right spot. I rake my nails along his back, trying desperately not to draw blood. The high was so close, my vision clouding with white spots and all I could focus on was Embry. Everything he did sent waves of pleasure crashing down on me. My toes curled against his calf, hands flying to grip the bed beside me. I'm pretty sure I heard them rip, not that I cared.

"Let go, its ok." Embry said, his climax fast approaching too. "Let go for me."

At his words, we both came; bubble bursting. Embry was careful not to crash down on me, bracing himself on his forearms as he caught his breath. His entire body had a sheen of sweat on it and in my post orgasmic haze, I thought he looked nothing short of a fallen angel. I kissed him briefly on the lips, guiding him to lie on my side as sleep slowly began to claim him. He was exhausted from today, yet he radiated satisfaction. I stroked his slightly damp hair from his face, making sure the duvet covered his modesty. I placed my palm on his cheek, watching his eyes slowly flutter shut.

 _Thank you_ I projected. I wanted to say something else, it burned on the tip of my tongue. Not yet, not now. I waited for Embry to fall into a deep sleep before heading off for my second shower, wanting to wash of the scent of sex that clung to me.

 

It was around 5AM when I heard a voice call me from my mind, it was a voice I wasn't accustomed to hearing. I gently got up from my bed, casting Embry's sleeping form a final glance before heading downstairs to the study.

The study was dim, only lit by the table lamps and the faint glow of the waning moon. At one desk, sat Marcus. His face was apathetic as it usually was, yet I knew it was he who called me despite the lack of interest. He didn't speak as I entered the room, not even looking at me. I cleared my throat, settling to sit on the table opposite him. Granted I didn't despise Marcus, he was as much a victim of the Volturi as anyone else, although I couldn't deny he freaked me out.

"You called for me?" I questioned, dispelling the eery silence. He nodded, turning to look out of one of the windows.

"The nature of the imprint bond has puzzled me for quite sometime." He began, completely catching me off guard. "When I first witnessed it between young Renesmee and her shapeshifter, I thought it to be purely animalistic. Devotional, yet primitive." He continued to stare out the window, expression and demeanor unchanging. "Yet I look to the bond you share with your wolf, your mate, and I can't help to be in wonder. Such a strong relationship between such polar opposite species, do you understand it?"

"I understand it as much as the wolves do, the emotion behind the thought is much more intense." I said cautiously. " The wolves describe it as gravity, yet they feel more a sense of belonging."

"Do you?" Marcus questioned. I quirked my eyebrow.

"Do I what?" I asked.

"Do you feel that you belong with him." There was no doubt in my mind that I did, but I wasn't about to tell Marcus that. He guarded his mind well, but I didn't need to be a mind reader to see what he wanted.

"I know you didn't summon me to discuss the technicalities of imprinting." I said, tone somewhat sharp. Marcus's mouth quirked in an odd smile, as if the action was foreign to him.

"No, no I did not." He admitted. "Aro wishes for you to join the guard in a mission for him, tracking down an old friend."

"As long as Carlisle-" I was abruptly cut off.

"Carlisle has approved it, not that he has much say in the matter." My anger flared, the fact they were manipulating Carlisle setting a vile taste off in my mouth.

"I see. Well, I shall be here and ready when Aro needs me." My words were falsely compliant, I struggled to contain the venom behind them. Marcus chuckled, the sound very very jarring.

"That would be wise."

 

* * *

* * *

 


	13. Undertaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.... Yes I know I've been away for a long while. I have no other excuse other than I've been homeless for 6 months and thoroughly depressed ahaha... I'm feeling better now so lets continue where we left off.

The night air was especially cold, well I assumed it was. 

The humans bustling across down town Port Angeles huddled close by their companions, shivering as their blood rose to their cheeks. They laughed and chattered, completely unaware that they were amongst the most dangerous supernatural creatures on the planet. I wouldn't say I was fazed by the smell of humans surrounding me, but it definitely bothered me more than I was comfortable with.

"Remind me again why I'm here." I voiced aloud, hugging my arms close to my stomach. Jane and Alec threw bored glances my way, Demetri was too preoccupied with the snacks being dangled in front of his face. It was Felix who answered. 

"Aro has an old... Acquaintance who runs a bar here. We're here to have a chat." I rolled my eyes, finally understanding why we were staked out across the "Phantom's Phial". The Volturi may need a few workshops on communication.

"And you need me to..?" Demetri was able to tear his eyes away from the humans long enough to smirk at me. 

"We need you little miracle newborn, to extract information directly from his traitorous mind." He sung sadistically. 

"Traitorous?" I questioned. Jane scoffed beside me, images flashing through her head. A former Volturi member who disagreed with Caius, who found solace in Stefan and Vladimir's hatred, who left the Volturi but not before destroying priceless artefacts out of spite and fleeing to join the Romanians. "Oh."  

"Our orders are clear," Alec announced " Find out the number behind Stefan and Vladimir and then kill Hilder." He begun a slow paced walk towards the bar door, careful to avoid the last call crowd spilling out in a drunken mess. The rest followed suit. 

"So no time for a drink?" I muttered, mostly to myself.

 

 

The bar was dingy and gothic, like a bad Halloween attraction ruined by time and disrepair. Stools were knocked over, glasses lay smashed across the floor and surfaces and the place reeked of cologne tinged alcohol. I felt a touch of homesickness as memories of the dodgy Uni bars in Camden surfaced.  

"Another killer night Mr Hilder!" A low voiced laughed. A young barmen, perhaps not much older than myself. Thomas. A voice from the back called back. 

"Good job holding down the fort Tommy boy, get gone now. I can clean this up." 

"You sure Mr Hilder?" I was quick to interject, bringing Tommy's attention to me.  

"You heard him Thomas." I said lowly, pushing out fear towards him. "You're gonna go home and get some sleep. Then in the morning, you're gonna look for a new job." Tommy nodded, movement slow and zombie like as I controlled his mind. I watched him robotically drop his apron, hop over the counter and exit the bar. " As for you Frederich, I suggest you come out." 

Heeding my command, Frederich Hilder slunk from out the darkness of the storeroom like a cornered animal. He was rather handsome (as most vamps are I guess), blonde and statuesque. Clearly of German descent, well maybe viking. His eyes grew wide as he recognized the guard standing behind me. Rage bubbled up in his body, thousands of images flashing before my eyes as it did. The most prominent was the image of a young human girl, bloodied in the arms of a feeding Caius. 

Disagreement, right.  

"I suppose I should have known that you would find me soon enough." Hilder growled. 

"You should have." Jane said simply " Nobody escapes justice, you know that." 

"JUSTICE?" Hilder roared. "There is no justice among monsters! And you my dear-" Hilder was cut off by Felix. The larger man rushed him and pinned him to the bar counter, choking him till cracks began to break his pleasant face. Yet Hilder still fought, blind rage for- for a daughter? 

Grace? 

She was human when he was changed, the Volturi granted her refuge with them. Granted her safety, until Frederich disagreed with Caius over a prisoner's sentence. Then Grace became a lesson that Hilder could never forget. 

"Felix I need him alive if you want to know anything." I growled, using my telekinesis to gently shove him. Felix let go reluctantly, glaring over at me. 

"Be quick Cullen." I placed my hand on Frederich's arm, freezing his body from the neck down. 

 _Please don't resist, make this easy for yourself_ I projected. Frederich cast me a bewildered look, mind still processing my allegiance. Images of Carlisle popped up in his mind, along with only positive memories. It stung a little more knowing I was sent here to execute one of Carlisle's friends. I ignored the feeling, delving deep into his mind. I took a deep breathe in, exhaling. 

"They've been building an army of newborns for 6 months, they currently have 250. They've been stalking slums across the world, picking at those who wouldn't be missed." I relayed, stretching my mind further. 

"Where is there base of operations?" Jane asked. 

"India... China... Rural Asia. They've been feeding on rural villages, they've decimated settlements which are practically in the middle of nowhere, they're going to cross into Europe once they've amassed 400. They don't know you're here, they're coming for Volterra." I gasped, releasing my hold of Hilder's mind. The man looked dazed, as if he had just been hit over the head. He was drowsy and confused, unaware that he was going to die. 

"Good, Aro should be pleased." Alec concluded, nodding towards Felix. The brute began to advance, only to be thrust back by my powers. 

"Woah hold on, who said you're gonna kill him?" I asked. Felix raised his eyebrows, shifting an amused gaze to Demetri. Even the twins looked mildly interested. 

"You wish to kill him yourself?" Demetri asked bemused. I nodded, smirking darkly. 

"Look you asshats dragged me all the way out here and since I can't technically smack any of you, you're all gonna let me have this one." I wasn't concerned about respect at this point, despite being untouchable, my fear couldn't mask my anger. I pitied the lucid man in my arms, misery and pain followed him in every century. He lives with the weight of his child's death, blames himself and for what? So the Volturi could reinforce their oppression? 

The least I could do was give him a comfortable death. 

Demetri shrugged and gestured for me to continue. 

I gently placed my hands on Frederich's neck, tricking his mind into seeing me as Grace. His final thoughts were flooded with warmth, love and relief as he finally got to be reunited with his peace. I knew how he felt in a way and that only made my heart grieve for him even more. 

"Grace..." 

CRACK! 

I looked away at the unmistakable sound of his head finding the floor. Instead, I made my towards the door and set a large overhanging drape on fire. 

"Lets get out of here." I muttered.


End file.
